


Little Bruce

by orphan_account



Series: Little Bruce [1]
Category: The Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: ABDL, Adorable Bruce Banner, Adult baby, Aftermath of Torture, Age Play, Avengers Family, Bathing/Washing, Brian Banner's A+ Parenting, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Crying, Cuddles, Cuteness overload, Dark Clint Barton, Diapers, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, M/M, Movie Night, Non-Sexual Age Play, Original Character(s), Pacifier - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Poor Bruce, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Avengers, Protective Steve, Protective Tony, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Sick Bruce, Sleep Deprivation, Steve Rogers Cooks, Teddy Bears, Temper Tantrums, Thumb-sucking, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Torture, Vacation, Waterboarding, Wetting, baby!Bruce, bottles, caring Tony, daddy!Tony, no spanking, time outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since a car crash that left Bruce with no control over his bladder he has been aware of a side of him that needed to be taken care of, but he has not told anyone in fear of rejection. But after Hulking-Out and falling into his head space, Tony finds out.</p>
<p>In this Bruce's real age is 28 but he ages down to about 1 1/2-2 years old.</p>
<p>Not all of the tags apply to all chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Findings

Little Bruce 

Chapter One: Findings. 

When Bruce was a 18 he was in an extremely bad car crash. He was lucky he did not die and made a full recovery. Well, almost full recovery. After the crush he had little to no control over his bladder. Bruce's aunt said that he would have to start wearing diapers no matter how embarrassing it was.

Ever since then he was aware of a part of him that needed to be taken to be taken care of. More so than someone with his condition.

When he looked up support sites for incontinence he also found sites for the ABDL community. That's when he became fully aware of his little side.

People who knew about it and his little side used it to abuse him. He has been too afraid to tell anyone since then. So his little side went unfulfilled.

Until the day the one and only Tony Stark came into his room while he was napping.

Most of the time after a Hulk-Out it was easy for him to go into his little head space, but this time he had no choice in the matter. After Thor left Bruce's room from carrying him up there he woke up.

All Little Bruce could think about was how much he ached and how much he wanted his dark brown teddy, Rio, and Chewy, his pacifier. He rolled over to his side and whimpered when he felt how wet he was .

Bruce grunted as he sat up and slowly went under his bed to get Rio and Chewy. He was breathing heavy by the time he climbed back into bed. He fell back asleep with Chewy in his mouth and holding Rio tight to his chest.

A long time ago Tony learned to always trust his gut, and right now it was telling him to go check on Bruce. He did not know why. It had been a brutal battle. After coming back from being Hulk Bruce could not keep his eye open for more than a few moments. He felt sorry for the younger man. For some unknown reason he always felt protective of the youngest on the team. Steve doesn't count, he always said to someone who tried to remind him of the super solider when he called Bruce the youngest, he was over 90 years old. Just in a 26 year old body.

After about two hours of trying to work and ignore feeling, he finally gave in a went up to Bruce's room. It would not be the first time he checked on Bruce after a Hulk-Out. For a bit it became something of an obsession, so he tried to stop. It worked, until now.

When he walked into Bruce's room he expected to see the young man to be curled up on his side in a fetal like position. With his comforter covering half of his body, and he was, but he also had a dark brown bear clenched to his chest. The bear had a baby blue beanie,scarf, and a silky sapphire blue heart. That was only the beginning. He had a green pacifier in between his lips and he was sucking on it in his sleep.

Okay, this is... odd. That was the only way he knew how to describe it. His brain was on overdrive trying to come up with an explanation. The only thing that Tony could think of is the ABDL community, but he had never heard of a little that was without a mommy or daddy. At least he hoped he did not have one because that would mean that one of the team was his mommy or daddy and they were doing a terrible job. He use to have a little and he would never leave them alone when he was little.

Bruce started whimpering in his sleep twisting, as if trying to get away from something, and he sucked on his pacifier, hard.

Tony stepped closer to the baby and said,"Brucie,c'mon baby, wake up," Bruce whimpered again and his eyes snapped open. Tony saw all of the pain, fear, tears, and littleness that he needed to see. "Hey, Bruce. No need for tears. It was only a nightmare," Tony tried to sooth, but Bruce just continued crying and jumped out of his bed and into a corner with Chewy and Rio. 

"D-don't hu't me," he whimpered out past his pacifier. "I- I be good boy" he sobbed

Tony got as close to Bruce that he could without frightening Bruce. "You are a good boy Bruce. I'm never gonna hurt you,"

Bruce's chest heaved and a sob caught in his throat, and shook his head.

Tony moved to hug the boy but his knee made contact with a wet spot on the ground. He knew what it was immediately. Bruce had soaked through his diaper do to the nightmare. Tony leaned in and hugged the boy close, not caring about Bruce's pee soaked clothing. He just needed the baby calm so he could change him, if he was okay with that, and back into bed.

"Everything's okay, Brucie Bear, it's Tony, and Tony'll never hurt you," he said in a calm and soothing voice running his hand through his hair. 

"T-Tony," Bruce said sniffling and sucking on Chewy fast, trying to sooth himself. "I-I'm s-sorry." Bruce hiccups and squirmed closer to Tony. He could not help it. Tony' s arms were so comforting and strong. He started dozing with his face baried in his chest so that he could hear the older man's heart beat.

Bruce felt a small pat on his butt. "C'mon, Brucie, lets get you all cleaned up, into a fresh diaper, and to bed. It's way too late for baby boys to by awake," he heard Tony whisper in his ear. 

"Tay," Bruce said, voice muffled by Chewy and tiredness.

When Bruce made no move to stand up Tony chuckled, picked him up and rested him on his hip. Bruce was surprisingly light. Tony knew that Bruce was skinny. He was 5 foot 7 and only felt like he weighed 100 pounds.

When Bruce was lifted up he sighed contenly and rested his head on Tony' s shoulder, still holding on to Rio and sucking on Chewy.

When they got to Bruce's bathroom Tony set him on top of the sink top. He then proceed to strip the kid down to his diaper. 

Tony looked up at Bruce. His hair was messy, eyes were glassy and red and swollen from all the crying. He looked like a baby waiting to have his diaper changed. Still Tony needed to ask, "are you okay with this, Bruce."

"Yeah," Bruce whispered, wanting this to be done so he could cuddle some more. 

Tony made fast work of getting Bruce clean and in a fresh diaper. Bruce should have been embarrassed about having his diaper changed by his friend, but he was too far into his head space to care.

Once again Bruce was settled on Tony' s hip. Tony made his way back into the bathroom. "We should get you into some PJs." Tony said and Bruce nodded, shyly.

Tony went to Bruce's closet, "got jammies in dere," Bruce side pointing to the last drawer. Tony nodded and pulled out the first thing he saw. Footie pajamas with monkeys and Tony could not help but smile.

"These are adorable, Brucie Bear," Tony said.

"Nonkeys," Bruce said with a smile of his own.

Tony unbuttoned his shirt and slipped on the pajamas.

When Tony got off the bed to take off his shoes off Bruce panicked and asked, "wawe you goin'," with a pout.

"I'm not going anywhere," Tony reassured, gently, running his hand through Bruce's hair, and he nodded.

Tony got into bed next to Bruce.

"Cuddles?" Bruce asked shyly.

"Sure, buddy," Tony said opening up his arms. Bruce smiled and crawled over to Tony and put his head on the older man's chest next to the reactor. Normally this would a cause for concern but it felt natural to Tony.

With in a few minutes Bruce was fast a sleep. Clenching Tony' s shirt, Rio trapped in between the two bodies, and Chewy in his mouth. Tony was not too far behind the little boy.


	2. New Daddy

Little Bruce

Chapter two: New Daddy

The second Bruce woke up he knew he was in trouble. He was curled into another body, Tony his mind supplied, with Chewy in his mouth, Rio still stuck in between them, and he was wet.

"Hey, Brucie Bear, did you sleep good?" Tony asked as he brought his hand up to run through Bruce's hair.

"Y-yeah, Tony," Bruce took Chewy out of his mouth.

"Are you big now?" Tony asked and Bruce nodded and sat up. "Then we need to talk," seeing the worried look on Bruce's face he smiled and said, "I mean if I'm going to take care of you I'm going to need to know a little bit more about this."

Hopeful tears welled up in his eyes. "Y-you wanna take care of me," Bruce said "b-but this isn't normal," Bruce lowered his head. "I'mma freak," he whispered looking at Chewy and Rio and picking at his pajamas.

"Bruce," Tony said gently grabbing Bruce's chin gently, and lifting his head. "You are not a freak, baby. I had someone like you before. It's not that rare."

Tears ran down his face, "I don't wanna be a burden," Bruce cried.

"Brucie Bear, you'll never be a burden to me," Tony said pulling the younger man into a tight hug. Bruce squirmed slightly but made no move to get up. He was a little nerves because he knew that once he let Tony in there was no way he was letting him go, but this is all he has ever wanted. To be loved and cared for.

"I'm sorry," Bruce said, feeling his mental age go down. Just like it was easy for him to go into his headspace after a Hulk-Out it was just as easy after emerging from it. He was resisting it for a while but after being wrapped in Tony's arms he could not any more.

"Nothing to be sorry for, sweetie." They stayed like that for a while then Tony said, "how about I cook us a good breakfast,"

"You can cook?" Bruce asked with his eyebrows raised in shock.

"Don't you look all surprised there, young man. I'm an excellent cook," Tony said with a playful smile.

"Otay," Bruce said with an unbelieving look on his face.

"But first let's get you changed," Tony said as he noticed Bruce's awkward diaper bulge.

Bruce just nodded as he was lifted up on the man's hip.

"Wait!" Bruce shouted. "Chewy y Rio!" He exclaimed, with an accent, pointing at the bear and the pacifier.

God, Bruce was going to kill Tony with cuteness overload!

"I'll get them, Brucie Bear," Tony chuckled. He put Chewy in Bruce mouth and handed him Rio.

"T'anksh, ToneTone," he said contentedly sucking on his pacifier and holding Rio.

Tony made quick time of changing Bruce.

"Hungry, ToneTone," Bruce complained with a pout.

"I'll start breakfast. You want to help me?" Bruce nodded.

Soon the pair had pancakes and fruit breakfast laid out in front of them. Bruce felt too little to feed himself, but he also did not want to burden to Tony, which was odd because he let the man change his diaper twice now, and Tony said that he would never be a burden.

Tony must have noticed that his baby was not eating because he said, "what wrong, buddy, don't you like it?"

"Yeah, I like it," Bruce responded lowering his head in embarrassment.

"Then why aren't you eating?" Bruce shrugged. Then it became clear to Tony why he was not eating, he wanted to be feed but not use to having someone taking care of him so he did not want to ask. "Do you want me to feed you, Brucie?"

"Y-yeah, p'ease," Bruce begged.

It felt good to be feed, Bruce decided, as he finished his plate of food.

"Look at that!" Tony exclaimed jokingly, "I think we got more on your face then we did your mouth." Bruce giggled. "Okay, lets get you cleaned up, Brucie Bear, then we can do whatever you want." Tony lifted the boy once again.

"Vale," Bruce said nodding his head.

"What?" Tony asked, having no idea what Bruce said.

"Otay," Bruce translated.

Tony took a wet wash cloth to Bruce's face as he pouted. "Such a pouty boy." Tony teased playfully. "What do you wanna do?"

"Watch a movie," he said.

"What movie?"

"Umm," Bruce considered the question while being lead back into the living room. "Lion King," Bruce answered as Tony handed him Rio and Chewy.

"Sounds like a good idea," the movie was already starting by time they sat down to watch it. A few minutes later Tony felt a wight on his lap. He looked down and wasn't surprised to find Bruce's head on his lap with Chewy in his mouth and Rio held to his chest. He ran his fingers through Bruce's hair. Before Simda could make it to the Out Lands Bruce was asleep on his lap, so he lifted the boy up princesses style and carried him to his room.

When he laid Bruce down the baby stirred and whined, worried that his ToneTone was going to leave him.

"Its alright, Brucie Bear," Tony said running his hand through Bruce's hair. "I'm going to be right here when you wake up."

"Vale, Dada," Bruce said falling asleep.

Tony smiled and hoped that Bruce would continue calling him Dada when he got up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm with Tony on this one, I'mma 'bout to die from cuteness overload. Maybe I should put "Cuteness Overload" as one of the tags. LOL. Don't worry plenty more cuteness were this has come form.


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bruce has a nightmare about his father Tony has to convince him that it is alright to be a baby.

Little Bruce

Chapter 3: Nightmare

Bruce whimpered in his sleep. His father's fists were making contact with his body after the four year old wet the bed. He was yelling at Bruce with pure rage, telling him he needed to grow up.

"Yo no soy un bebé," Bruce whimpered in his sleep. Tony, hearing Bruce's whimper, ran into the room. Only to find his baby without Chewy in his mouth, and once again twisting and turning as if he was trying to get away from something, crying, and saying thing in Spanish he could not understand.

"No padre! Pare por favor! Ayuda Dada, Dada!" All he understood form that was that Bruce was calling him.

"Brucie Bear, c'mon, Brucie Bear it's just a nightmare. It's okay, Dada' s here, baby," Tony said shaking the boy's shoulder and running his fingers through his hair.

"Dada, Dada! Ayuda, por favor," Bruce whimpered.

"Bruce, I don't understand you," Tony whispered. He could not blame Bruce for speaking Spanish when he was scared because it was his frist language, but it was still frustrating to not be able to understand him when he needed to the most.

Tony shook the boy a little harder and he finally woke up. His eyes snapped open as his body sprung forward. 

He looked around wildly before he saw his Dada, "Dada!" Bruce cried jumping into Tony's arm and sodding his heart out while speaking a weird combination of English and Spanish, and clinching to the front of Tony's shirt like if he did not Tony would disappear.

"Shh, Brucie Bear," Tony whispered calmly in his ear. "Everything's fine. You're okay, you're okay," Tony counted saying soothing things in Bruce's ear.

In his upset Bruce unknowingly emptied his bladder. Unfortunately his diaper was already full and he leaked through. He did not notice until he felt the warm pee on the side of his legs. This only made him cry more hysterically. He was mad at himself for acting like a dumb baby. In his mind the Hulk was silent, as he always was when he was little, but his father's voice was enough to make up for that. 

"Let it out Brucie Bear, it's okay," Bruce heard his Dada say.

Just me and Dada. He thought. Just Dada. Dada will never hurt me. Dada good. With those thoughts in his mind he calmed down.

Bruce was just sniffling when Tony found Chewy right next to the pillow. "Hey, Brucie Bear do you want Chewy?" Tony asked expecting the answer to de yes but what he got completely shocked him.

Bruce shock his head and said, "no," forcefully.

"Why not? You love Chewy," Tony said, confused. If this had anything to do with the nightmare he had to put a stop to this right now.

"I'm not a baby!" Bruce yelled, glaring at nothing and kicking his legs out.

"No need to yell Bruce," Tony scolded gently.

"I'm not a baby," Bruce said in his normal tone of voice, but the sentence sounded so weird coming out of Bruce, who was a baby in this headspace. It was like the words were shouted at him over and over again until he was forced to believe them.

"There's nothing wrong with being a baby," Tony tried to reassure the little.

"Yes there is!" Bruce exclaimed.

Tony knew that what he was just about to say was cruel and mean, but he needed Bruce to know that it was okay to be himself. "Then I suppose that you don't need diapers, or Rio, or Dada."

The last one struck a chord with Bruce as he whined, kicked out his legs, and said, "No Dada don't leave, please. I-I be good boy. Dada, por favor," a few more tears made there way down his face as he clinched to the front of his Dada's shirt tighter than ever before, scared that Dada was going to leave him to be cold, wet, hungry, and lonely forever.

"You are a good boy, Brucie Bear," Tony said feeling extremely guilty for having to say that, "you are such a good baby boy Bruce," Bruce started to shack his head but Tony held it firmly against his chest as his ran his hand through the messy curls. "There nothing wrong with being a baby, Bruce. It's okay for you to like pacifiers and diapers and stuffed animals and need someone to take care of you. Brucie Bear it's completely fine."

"Really?" Bruce asked in disbelief.

"Yes, baby, really," Tony reassured.

After a few seconds of silence Bruce remembered the fact that he socked through his diaper and on to the bed.

"Dada, I wet the bed," Bruce admitted with a blush.

"What?" Tony said checking the bed, and surely enough the bed had a large pee stain on the sheets. "Oh, Brucie."

"I'm sorry Dada," Bruce apologized, still afraid that Tony was going to leave him.

"Nothing to be sorry for, baby, accidents happen," Tony reassured his boy. He lifted him up onto his hip and carried him to the bathroom, but not before getting him somthing new to wear.

When Tony opened up the diaper he noticed irritated red blotches on Bruce's groin area and butt. The poor baby had a diaper rash. Fortunately Bruce had cream under the sick along with the diapers. Tony cleaned Bruce up with a baby wipe causing him to whine at the irritation. Tony held up Chewy and this time Bruce took it without complaint , along with Rio. Tony continued to clean Bruce while trying to make it as painless as possible, but that did not stop a few whimperes making there way past Bruce's lips. By the time Tony was done a few tears made it down his face from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby," Tony said wrapping Bruce in a tight hug. He did not want any more tears from his boy

"Hurts, Dada," Bruce whimpered sucking on Chewy as fast as he could, making little slurping noises that gave Tony an idea.

"I know, Brucie Bear, how about some lunch to make you feel better," Tony suggested. Bruce nodded.

The rest of the day went by fast with cuddles and coloring. Now Tony was in bed, that had new sheets and a comforter on, with Bruce curled up on his side ,with his head on his chest next to the reactor so that he could hear it, fast asleep. Tony would not have it any other way. Little did the both of them know that some one else would be joining them very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter, yeah wow. This chapter might be short but it was emotionally exhausting.


	4. Hurt Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a good day turns to a horrible day.

Chapter 4: Hurt Bruce

About two weeks after Tony found out about Bruce's little side and two weeks before Christmas Bruce was once again little and providing good entertainment as he ran around the living room singing "Santa Claus Llegó a la Ciudad", even though the English version of "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town" with playing on the T.V. 

"Él está haciendo una lista  
y revisarla dos veces  
Él va a saber quién es malo o bueno  
Santa Claus viene a la ciudad"

Bruce sang at the top of his lungs. Tony could still understand vary little of Spanish. He was trying to learn, but after the first two days of Bruce being little the two of them were swamped giving him no time to learn much aside from the very basics, and what Bruce said in his nightmare. Tony was still unsettled about what was said. It made Tony want to protect Bruce from the things that hurt his and made him cry even more then he did when he had first meet him.

Thankfully ever since then he only cried two other times, one from when they got a small break from there two weeks (then 10 days) of craziness and showed up at his door with tears in his eyes and a need to be little, and the second was from earlier that night when Bruce got into the cookie batter and Tony put him in time- out, neither time was as hysterical as the first two, thankfully.

In the background Bruce continued to sing while Tony got the now baked cookies, that Bruce got into earlier, out of the oven. The cookie batter thing was the only time Tony has had to punish Bruce, aside from the verbal warnings he would get every so often, how he deserved such a good baby he has no idea. 

"Cookies finished, Dada?" Bruce asked as Tony walked in to the living room. 

"Ten more minutes, Brucie Bear," Bruce pouted at the answer, but was soon engaged in whatever Santa was doing in the Christmas Special. Tony could not help but smile. Bruce now sat on the three setter with a blankie with purple little monkeys on it and a onesie that had a cartoon Iron Man head on it that said "Daddy's Little Supper Hero" on it, both that Tony got for him and with Rio help tightly to his chest. Chewy was somewhere and Bruce will probably pull it out of nowhere right before bed time.

Ten minutes later the cookies where cooled down and the Christmas Special was over. "Cokies, cookies," Bruce smiled and Tony thought that he was going to regret giving the baby the cookies because he seemed to already be on a slight sugar high, but seeing the smile on his face make all the worry go away. God, Bruce was making him soft, and maybe that was not a bad thing.

Bruce ate 3 cookies before Tony told him to stop or he would get sick. Bruce complied with a pout. 

At 9 o'clock Bruce and Tony were playing with cars that Bruce already had before Tony, "Boom!" Bruce exclaimed as he banged his purple car into Tony' s red one, "Brucie' s car got yours Dada!" He giggled.

"Well, I think it's time for Dada to get Brucie," Tony said with a smirk. 

"No, no, Dada," Bruce said waving his arms out in front of him and shaking his head with his eyes wide in mock fear. Tony could tell because he was giggling. "No ticka monsta," but Tony was already up a going towards Bruce slowly. Giving Bruce plenty of time to get up and run.

Tony chased after his baby. Bruce ran into what Bruce has proclaimed his room and tried to dive under the bed, but Tony got him first. He grabbed him, pulling him close and he started to tickle him. Bruce let out a high pitched laugh, and squirmed in an attempt to get away. Tony lifted Bruce up and through him on the bed, and Tony climbed in after him.

"No, no," Bruce said bring his hands to protect his tummy," no more ticka Dada, no more," but Tony ignored him and tickled his ribs, stomach, and neck. Bruce kicked his legs out, "unca, Dada, unca!" He exclaimed as tears of laughter ran down his face. Tony gave Bruce's ribs one more good tickle before planting a kiss on his forehead and rolling off of him.

Bruce continued to laugh for a few moments before he curled up next to Tony. "Love you Dada," Bruce said, closing his eyes to go to sleep.

"Love you too, Brucie Bear," he said softly, running his fingers through his hair, "What a second Bruce, I've gotta change your diaper."

"No Dada, sleepy," Bruce said barying his face in his Dada' s chest.

"I know, but you still got that diaper rash a little dit. If I don't change you, you'll get worse, and it's almost cleared. You don't wanna hurt any more do you?" Tony tried to convince the stubborn boy. "Not to say, you haven't had your bottle yet,"

"Baba?" Bruce asked lifting his head slightly.

"Yeah, but first I have to change you," Tony said lifting the boy up and into the bathroom. 

"Tay," Bruce said tiredness in his voice.

When Tony opened the diaper he saw that the rash was almost gone completely. It probably would be if Bruce did not have to wear them all of the time. He cleaned the boy, applied the cream, and put another diaper on.

Tony ounce again lifted the baby and put him on his hip. He made the warm bottle in record time. They went back into Bruce's room and sat down in the large rocking chair.

He gave Bruce his bottle of milk and he curled into Tony like a real baby. This was probably Tony' s favorite part of the AgePlay, even through they have only done it a few times. Bruce completely relied on Tony as Tony held the bottle, Bruce was cuddled on his lap, and Bruce looked at him with so much trust that Tony thought his heart might exploded from all the love he had for his Brucie Bear. 

Bruce got about two thirds through the bottle before he started to nod off. Tony took the bottle out of his mouth and replaced it with Chewy. It turned out that the little pacifier was "hiding" behind a picture of Tony and Bruce.

He put Bruce on the bed, gave him Rio, and covered him with his monkey blankie. He climbed in beside Bruce as Bruce reached up to grab onto his Dada. Tony did consider getting an adult sized crib for Bruce, but they liked to cuddle too much and Bruce showed no interest in one when he asked about it.

"Buenas noches, Dada," Bruce said sucking on Chewy and snuggled closer to Tony.

Tony understood that one, "good night, Brucie Bear," Burce fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. "Love you, baby."

Bruce muttered something in his sleep as Tony fell asleep as well.

The next morning Steve invited Tony and Bruce to breakfast. Tony was going to decline but Bruce, big, said that he must be bored seeing as Clint and Natasha were on a mission, and Thor was on Asgard. Tony ended up giving up to the youngest members of the team and going to breakfast.

When breakfast was about to be served Steve got the good idea to through a cupcake to the back of Bruce's head, but before he could the younger man yelled, "Steve don't you even think about it!"

"How'd you know?" The super soldier ask putting down the cupcake.

"Magic, bitch," Bruce said as he picked up the cupcake and started to eat it.

"Pull a rabbit out of your asshole," Steve muttered under his breath.

Tony had to stop himself from scolding Bruce for cussing and eating right before breakfast. He was big right now and he could cuss and eat whenever he wanted.

In the middle of breakfast somehow the topic of immigration came up.

"I'm from Colombia, you know," Bruce said right after Steve said something slightly offensive about Latinos.

"Y-You are," Steve said, mortified.

"You didn't know that," Tony said, smiling as he took a bit out of the eggs Steve made.

"No," Steve said blushing, "sorry."

"It's fine, just read more about your team," he said standing up to put his plate in the sink and pat Steve on top of the head, ruining his hair.

Right before Bruce and Tony were just about to leave to the labs the Avengers got a call to Assemble.

Fights are never easy, Tony thought as he hit one of the Doom Bots, but it was 50 percent harder without half of the team. 

Hulk roared in what seemed to be frustration. The monster seemed to be staying closer to Tony than normal. Maybe it was Tony 's imagination.

What was not Tony' s imagination, however, was a giant beam of light going toward the Hulk. The light shot Hulk Out of the sky mid jump and turned beast back into man. Tony reacted immediately flying as fast as he could toward the falling man and caught him.

"Bruce, Brucie," his said ounce they got on the ground, "Bubby open your eyes."

As soon as the sentence left Tony' s mouth something else hit Bruce in the neck that Tony could not see before it hit him. "Son of a bitch," he whispered tacking the large needle out of Bruce's neck. Hulk suppressant , Tony knew that it would not harm Bruce. Just make him sleepy, but the fact anyone tried to harm Bruce made Tony' s blood boil.

Bruce whimpered as his eyes opened and looked at Tony, "Ugh, Dada, n- no feel good. Want home," Bruce whined, feeling like he was going puke. He wanted to go home so he could have Chewy, Rio, cover up with his monkey blankie, and cuddle with Dada.

"I know Brucie Bear," Tony said, not expecting Bruce to be little, but knowing that he needed it, especially If it was in public. "It's going to de okay, baby."

"Iron Man, what's going on? Is Bruce hurt? Where are you?" Steve asked the questions in concern.

"Yeah, yeah, he's fine. I just need to get him home," Tony said trying to think about how to pass Bruce's littleness off as something that Steve would see as normal.

"You are not going anywhere," a man with a distinguishable voice and white mustache said. It was General Ross standing above them.

Tony imminently stood up and over Bruce.

"Dada?" Bruce whimpered, afraid that Tony was going to leave him with the bad man.

Shit, there was no way that Ross did not hear that. 

"Stand down, Stark," Ross demanded. "This is none of your concern."

"None of my concern," Tony practically growled out. "You come to our fight, try to kidnap my friend, and you say that it's none of my concern," 

"You are preventing us form collecting military property," Ross said, starting to look a little mad.

All Tony could see was red, "He is no one's property!"

"Dada," Bruce said, scared that the mean man was going to hurt his Dada for yelling at him.

"Bruce be quiet!" Tony shouted at Bruce. Bruce's lower lip started shaking. Dada has never yelled at him. He wanted to say that he was sorry, but Dada had told him to be quiet, so he covered his mouth with his hand. Trying not to whimper.

"No one's property, huh," Ross said with a smirk. "You like yelling at children, Stark,"

"You like hurting them," Tony said trying to ignore his baby's shaking and the guilt bubbling up in him. First, he needed to get Bruce safe then apologize.

By this time Steve was over to were the arguing was taking place, and Tony felt a little overwhelmed.

"Stand down, General!" Steve shouted in his best Caption America voice causing Bruce to shake harder. "Take your men out of here, Dr. Banner and the Hulk are protectorates of SHIELD. We will not hesitate to take action if you try to take Dr. Banner."

At that moment SHIELD Agents showed up with there biggest weapons.

By this time Burce was sobbing in pain and fear, shaking like a leaf do the fear and the cold, he had peed himself at some time, and just wanted his Dada to hold him. All the while he was trying to be a quiet.

So many things happened at ounce. One some one shot at Iron Man from behind and fell forward. "Dada," Bruce whimpered softly. Then someone tried to pick him up, and Bruce flapped out. Yelling at the man to let him go, and begging his Dada to help him, but unfortunately Tony was stuck in his suit that JARVIS was rebooting. Lastly SHIELD started firing at the army.

Luckily, for Bruce, Steve was able to tackle the man that had Bruce just as Bruce had bitten him as hard has he could, drawing blood. 

Steve walked over to Bruce after he made sure that the other man was unconscious. He was curled up on one side, half nude, whimpering and crying like a little kicked puppy, "hey, Bruce." Steve was not use to seeing Bruce like this. He was normally tough as nails, but sweet as a saint. 

Steve touched Bruce's arm. "No!" Bruce shouted in fear, "no hurt."

"I- I'm not going to hurt you, Bruce," Steve tried to reassure Bruce. Fortunately the fighting had ended, with Ross surrendering, so that Bruce could her him.

"No!" Bruce shouted at Steve. "No, I want my Dada!" He sobbed. "I want my Dada," he whimpered. He just needed his Dada, why couldn't anyone understand that?

Before Steve could say anything else Tony raised like a zombie from the ground, come over to Bruce and hugged the boy to his lap. "Dada, Dada," Bruce said over and over again with his thumb in his mouth, but wanting Chewy.

"I'm here, Brucie Bear," Tony said, not caring who could hear him. If they did not like it they could get over it. "Dada' s right here,"

"W-want mi casa," Bruce said.

"We'll go home, Brucie," Tony promised. Although he did not know how he was going to do that with everyone around.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Steve above him with a sympathetic look on his face. "Go," he said, "I'll deal with Fury."

Tony gave him a thankful look and flew to the Avengers Tower knowing that the Super Soilder would have questions once he got home, but not caring because he also knew that he had to take care of the crying and shaking little bundle in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this chapter, wow.  
> Don't worry, more cuteness that was at the beginning of this chapter will come soon.


	5. Never Alnoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of seeing Ross.

Chapter 5: Never Alone

Bruce's cries did not stop when they reached the tower. He refused to let Tony go. Luckily for them the suit could come off without Bruce needing to let go.

"Come on Brucie Bear. Let's get you cleaned up," Tony said as he walked into the large guest bathroom.

"No Dada," Bruce said with tears still coming from his eyes, like a never ending fossett, "cuddles," he begged. He just wanted Dada to hold him.

"I have to get you clean first, Brucie," Tony replied as calmly to the stubborn boy as he could, his nerves were still shot from the encounter with Ross.

"N- no Dada, por favor," Bruce sobbed. He did not want to be clean; he wanted his Dada.

"Brucie Bear listen," Tony said firmly. He looked down to see the baby's matted hair, "are you listening?"

Bruce simply nodded, tears lessening.

"Okay, I've got to get you clean," Bruce started to shake his head but Tony held it against his chest. "Listen," Tony reminded the boy firmly. "Now, you can either let me clean you and we can snuggle after, or I'm going to put you to bed and you will go night-night without Dada." Tony gave the boy his choices. 

"Dada," Bruce whimpered knowing he was not going to win this battle. He pouted saying, "clean."

"Thank you, Brucie," Tony said.

Not letting go of the boy, Tony turned the bathtub on. As that was filling Tony laid Bruce down on the floor, causing him to whine quietly, and took off the ripped rags that use to be called pants. When he did Tony saw that the rash that was almost gone was now back full force. Making his diaper area red with irritation and painful looking. Tony gave a synthetic hiss.

"In ya go," Tony said as he lifted Bruce up into the bath. 

Bruce whined as the warm water made contact with his burning flesh. "Owie, Dada," he complained, getting as close to Tony as possible. A small sod left him.

"I know, Baby," Tony said kissing his cheek. "Everything's okay." 

Bruce nodded wanting so badly to believe his Dada.

Tony began at what he knew would be the worst part to do, the hair. Not because it was that messy, but because Bruce hated having his face and hair wet.

"Lean your head back, Brucie Bear," Tony said as Bruce whimpered but complied, one hand still had his Dada's shirt.

He put his hand on Bruce's forehead as if his hand was a visor, and pored water over his head. This made Bruce let out a high pitched whine in displeasure. "Dada," he whimpered.

"It's okay, I'm almost done," Tony said in a soothing voice.

He lathered some tear free baby shampoo/body wash ,that he got in the two weeks of craziness he had also gotten diapers and cream. He pored some more water over Bruce's hair to rinse it.

"Sit up, Brucie Bear," Tony told Bruce. 

Tony ran his fingers through Bruce's hair, making his hair slick back and making most of his curls disappear, aside from the one's on the very base of his neck.

"D-done, Dada?" Bruce stammered.

"With the hair," Tony replied.

Bruce remained silent as tears still streamed down his face. Tony was concerned that the tears had not stopped. He knew about Bruce's past with Ross. The old man had tortured Bruce so horribly that it could send Big Bruce into tears, but he never knew that his fear was so bad that it would leave him crying even after he was safe; at home.

Tony began to speak about everything and nothing as he pored the wash on a soft wash rag and cleaned his baby. Tony thought that his voice would calm down the boy. He talked about anything that he think of, from movies to the Avengers to his fourth grade science project. It seemed to be working as Bruce's breathing evened out and the tears slowing.

By the time Tony was done Bruce looked exhausted and was sucking on his thumb. His eyes were begging for cuddles.

"C'mon little guy," Tony said. "Let's get you out of here and all comfy in pajamas and the Monkey Blankie."

Bruce nodded, not complaining when he was laid down on a towel.

The rash looked better, Tony observed as he put a diaper on the baby. He lifted he up on his hip and paused for a moment to just hug Bruce. Bruce loved the idea, resting his head on his Dada' s shoulder and snuggled as close as he could get, and wrapping his still shaking arms around Tony's neck.

Tony moved after about two minutes, and walked slowly to Bruce's room and to the closet. He pulled out blue, fuzzy footie pajamas with green and purple little cartoon dinosaurs all over it.

He laid Bruce down on the floor and quickly dressed him in the pajamas, before the baby could start crying any harder again.

He then gave Bruce a bottle with a meal replacement in it, knowing that he would not be able to handle anything more. Bruce finished it in record time, still wanting more cuddles.

Tony lifted Bruce on his hip. He gathered what he needed ( Chewy, Rio, and the Monkey Blankie), and finally they were able to lay on Bruce's bed. 

Bruce was laid on top of Tony, in the fetal position, and his head right over his heart so he could hear it. He had Chewy in his mouth and Bruce was sucking on him, Bruce was cuddling Rio to his chest, and the Monkey Blankie over him keeping him comfortably warm. 

He should have been able to fall asleep right away, but he was wide awake, despite feeling exhaustion and aches deep in his bones. He was too cold, even though he had Monkey Blankie over him. He tummy hurt although he had just eaten. But most of all, he was scared, despite cuddling with his Dada and having everything he loved. He still felt like he was with the mean man, even worse with the mean man after he got him while he was running. He started shaking again, memories of just four years ago playing in his head. 

Tony noticed that Bruce was shaking and his breath was getting labored. "Hay, Brucie Bear. Wants wrong?"

At the sound of his Dada' s gentle voice a sob left Bruce. His Dada was always gentle with him, even if Bruce did not believe that he deserved it. His Dada would say that he deserved everything in the world. He wanted to believe that, and maybe he was starting to.

"I-I scared Dada," Bruce sobbed clenching to his Dada' s shirt and burying his face in his shoulder.

"Of what, Baby?"

"O-o-f-f-of t-the mean man," Bruce whimpered. "H- he hurt me."

"I know," Tony said, feeling tears in his own eyes.

"D-don't w-wanna go back, Dada," Bruce sobbed. "D-don't make me go back. Can't. I-I can't. Dada!"

"Brucie Bear, I'll never make you go back there. Never," Tony promised. "You are safe right here, Brucie. I'll never let him get you, never."

Tony continued to say the same things, hoping that Bruce would believe him. Tony had seen Bruce upset, even hysterical, before but never so hysterical that he could not calm him down. Tony felt completely helpless to do anything to help his baby. That made him feel lower than dirt. But he should not be focusing on himself, he thought, he needed to be focused on his baby. Wouldn't the press have a field day with that thought?

After a half hour of Bruce crying he exhausted himself even more than he was before. He whimpered. He did not feel good at all. His eyes were bloodshot and sore, his ribs hurt even more do to his sobbing, he had a bad headache, and his face felt wet and gross. 

He wiped his eyes and noise with his sleeve. His Dada did not scold him knowing that Bruce had been through enough for one day.

Bruce absent mindedly started to suck, but noticed that Chewy was missing. He whined, high pitched and long.

"What's wrong, Brucie," his asked sounding exhausted and concerned.

"C-Chewy missin'," Bruce whimpered, sucking his thumb but wanting Chewy even more.

Tony felt the side of the bed and picked up the runaway pacifier. He held it up to Bruce's mouth and Bruce happily took it.

"Thank you, Dada," Bruce said closing his eyes. Feeling like he could fall asleep. 

"Your Welcome, Brucie Bear," Tony replied.

"Love you, Dada."

"Love you too."

"No leave, Dada?" Bruce asked opening one eye and snuggling even closer to Tony.

"Never, Baby," Tony reassured kissing his baby's drying hair.

Tony would never leave him alone, ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the talk with Steve.


	6. Unca' S'eve

Chapter 6: Unca' S'eve

"Sir?" JARVIS said for the fifth time. He was trying to wake up Tony without waking up Bruce. It was a chore.

Tony mumbled somthing in his sleep holding Bruce closer to him.

"Sir," JARVIS said slightly louder this time. 

Tony finally woke up and stretched as much as he could with Bruce still on top of him. "What JARVIS," Tony said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "I'm a little busy cuddling right now," Tony said, slight sarcasm leaking into his tone, but there was a truth to his words.

"Caption Rogers is asking for entry," JARVIS replied.

Tony rubbed the bridge of his noise. He has been expecting to have to talk to Steve, but that does not mean that he was looking forward to it. 

"Let him in and tell him to wait for a minute while I get Bruce settled down," Tony told JARVIS.

Tony tried to get up without disturbing Bruce, but it did not work.

Bruce woke up to see Dada sitting on the bed, his back to Bruce. "Dada?" Bruce asked and Tony turned to Bruce. "Wewe you goin'? You pwomise no weave," Bruce pouted.

"I know, but listen Brucie Bear, I have to go talk to someone, Baby. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" Tony said while running his fingers through his hair and patting his back, knowing that it would put Bruce back to sleep in a matter of minutes.

"Back soon?" Bruce asked trying to stay awake for a few moments to ask Dada that question.

"Yeah, Brucie Bear," Tony promised, kissing Bruce's temple.

"K," Bruce said sitting up and taking Chewy out of his mouth to kiss his Dada on the cheek. He laid back on the bed and stuck Chewy back in his mouth. He snuggled into his pillow and he went back into a light sleep while his Dada was patting his back and running his fingers through his hair.

Tony let out a breath and left the room. 

Tony walked into the living to find Steve observing a large children's Lego as if he had never seen one before. Now that Tony thinks about it he probably never has, being born in the 1930, before Leogs were brought over to the United States.

Tony cleared his throat. Steve jumped a foot in the air and through the Lego in Bruce's makeshift toy box, it was just a cardboard box that had most of the toys that Tony bought him at some point, he had not had any time to buy him a real one. Maybe Tony will get one as a Christmas present.

"So, um, how's Bruce?" Steve asked, awkwardly.

"Good, good," Tony nodded. Noticing how uncomfortable Steve looked Tony, for ounce, took pity on him and said, "let's not make this any more awkward than this has to be. C'mon let's set down. I know you have questions."

They sat down on opposite sides of the three setter and Steve, not feeling like the leader at all, said, "S-so, want is all of this about? Why was Dr. Ban- Bruce acting like- like..." Steve was at a loss for words. The images of Tony holding Bruce while Bruce called Tony 'Dada'. It was shocking and left him speechless.

"Like a child," Tony laughted and rubbed his beard. "That's a long story. Thankfully we have some time." He looked at Steve like a professor would a student that was not understanding something. "He is an Adult Baby, which is exactly what it sounds, an adult who likes, or needs to, act like a baby..."

"I-I heard of it," Steve interrupted him, "but all I've heard of is when it's about s-s-sex," Steve blushed at the word.

Tony burst in to a fit of laughter, "no, no, this has nothing to do with sex. It's just for comfort. God Cap, what internet searches have you been making. You're not as innocent as we all thought you were at all, are you," Steve looked like a tomato he was blushing so hard, "but in all serious, Bruce's littleness has nothing to do with sex, it's for comfort, almost like a coping mechanism."

"But why," Steve asked. He was not understanding way Bruce would need this strong of a coping mechanism, he did not know much about his past, believing that if Bruce wanted him to know something he'd tell him.

"Bruce did not have a good childhood, I'm not going to give away too much because it's not my story to tell, but his father was an alcoholic that hated him. He immigrated to Ohio when he was 8, he didn't know any English and he was bullied because of that. When he was 23 he started working for Ross and at the age of 24 became the Hulk. He went on the run to Brazil, but got kidnapped by Ross a year later. He ended up escaping. Now we have him," Tony summerised the best he could without giving away too much but just enough.

"That's not giving too much away?" Steve asked rubbing his face and trying to take in the new information about his teammate.

"Unfortunately, yes," Tony said. "I understand if you don't want anything to do with this. Just don't tell anyone else about this. Please," Tony begged. Tony did not know why he was begging. He just did not want Bruce to get hurt.

"I'm not going to tell anyone," Steve promised. "I was actually w-wondering, if this is not out of bounds, i-if I- I could be apart of this, as an uncle or something," seeing Tony' s wide eyes Steve thought that he should explain, "I know that it takes more than one person to raise a child, even though Bruce isn't a real kid, but, I thought, I could help. I-I-I-I..." Steve cut himself knowing how stupid he sounded.

"I would like that, but it's all up to Bruce," Tony said.

They suddenly the men heard shuffling form Bruce's room, "Speak of the Devil," Tony said jokingly.

Bruce stumbled into the living room searching for his Dada. Of course he had Chewy in his mouth, Rio held to his chest, and the Monkey Blankie was over his shoulders. He looked... cute, Steve thought.

"Bad dweam, Dada," Bruce complained, not noticing Steve, and snuggling into his Dada's lap as Dada held him. Tony checked Bruce's diaper, surprised to find it completely dry. 

When Bruce did see Steve he tried to hide behind Tony.

"Hey, Brucie Bear, this is Uncle Steve," Tony said. "He wants to help me take care of you. Would you like that?" 

"Unca' S'eve?" Bruce asked and both men nodded, "fam'y?" He looked at Steve.

"Yeah," Steve said happily, "I can be part your family."

Bruce nodded and squirmed out of his Dada's lap to sit next to him, still cuddling with Tony, and Bruce held out his hand to Steve. Silently asking Steve to come closer.

Steve complied and took a hold of Bruce's hand.

Steve felt content. Just like Tony needed to feel needed, Steve did as well. He tried to take care of the team, but they mostly rejected his attention, even Bruce sometimes did when he was big but he was not as bad as the others. Maybe it was because of his little side.

"Do you want to watch a movie, Bruce?" Tony asked.

"Aladdin," Bruce said.

"He loves Disney," Tony informed Steve as the movie started.

When the movie ended all three of them were asleep. Steve was asleep on his side and his leg dangling off of the three setter. Bruce was using Steve's hip as his pillow and his legs were laying on Dada's lap. Tony was setting up with his hand on Bruce's back and his feet up on the coffee table.

JARVIS turned off the movie as the small family slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've been thinkin', I know scary, but I want all of the Avengers to know about Bruce's little side, and I want one of them to react badly. Maybe Thor or Clint. What do you guys think of this.


	7. Bad Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the end.

Warning: Bruce throws a tantrum and gets punished for it.

Chapter 7: Bad Bruce

It was just four days before Christmas, and Tony was not home. He was on a business trip the Pepper said that Tony could not pass up. 

"You've never cared about Christmas before," Pepper argued, glaring at the man.

"This year is different, Pep," Tony explained weakly.

"Why?" Pepper asked.

"I can't tell you. Just, please promise me that I'll be home for Christmas," Tony begged. He could not miss Christmas. It would break Bruce's heart. He already had to celebrate it with Bruce and Steve on Christmas Eve so they could celebrate it with the team on Christmas Day, but miss it entirely. No! That was not an option.

"I can't promise you anything if you will not tell me Tony," Pepper said leaving the room.

Tony wanted scream in frustration.

Bruce, of course had been upset, even in his big headspace, when he told him, that was a week ago

Now, it was three days before Christmas Eve and Bruce was scared that Tony would not be able to make it home. So scared that he had a horrible nightmare. Normally if he was in his Big Headspace and had a nightmare it would be a close encounter with the Hulk, but this time he fell into his little headspace, and he wanted his Dada.

He did not remember that his Dada was away on a trip, so he got into the elevator, and rode up to his Dada' s floor. JARVIS, knowing that Bruce was coming up, unlocked the door.

Bruce went to his Dada' s room. Normally he would be in trouble if he went into Dada' s room without permission, it was one of the few rules that Dada had put into place, but he had never gotten into trouble if he came in the middle of the night and needed Tony.

When he got to the side of the bed he did not see his Dada. Normally, even in the darkness, he could at least see a bump in the sheets, but nothing. "Dada?" Bruce asked, but Dada did not answer him. He pouted, thinking that he was being ignored. His Dada normally woke up at the slightest sound unless he was sleeping in the same bed as Bruce. He then felt for his Dada, but felt nothing on the bed. Bruce's stomach dropped as the reality of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks. Dada' s not here he is on an important trip for his business, he is not here, Bruce thought

Tears burned Bruce's eyes and he ran out of Tony' s room, afraid to get into trouble somehow. He ran into his room, slammed the door closed, grabbed Chewy, Bruce had left it there last time he was little, and jumped on to his bed. He started sobbing. His Dada had never not been here when Bruce was little, especially after a nightmare.

"Dada, Da-Dada," Bruce sobbed into his pillow.

In Steve's room he was sleeping soundly. He was dreaming of Christmas Eve morning. When Baby Bruce would open Steve's gift, have a huge smile on his face, and hug Steve.

He was awoken form his sweet dream from JARVIS' s voice, "Caption Rogers." JARVIS sounded as urgent as an AI can.

"Wha-" Steve asked, not being used to being startled out of sleep any more.

"Young Banner has been crying in his room, on Sir's floor, for the past 5 minutes," JARVIS informed the man.

Worry ran through him, he got to his feet, and ran to the elevator. He did not need an explanation as to way Bruce was crying. He had been expecting this for a week. As far as he knows for the past month every time Bruce had been little Tony was there to take care of him. Now he was not and he was upset. 

This was why he wanted to become 'Uncle' (or tío as Bruce has called him a few times), in case Tony was not there one day, neither of them would have to worry as much because they had another person to relay on. God only knows what would happen if both Tony and Steve were not there one day, and Steve did not want to find out.

When he finally got up to Tony's floor, after what felt like an eternity, and made a bee-line to Bruce's room. He paused momentarily at the door, not sure how to handle the situation at hand. Steve had never been alone with Bruce when he was little. Heck, he has not been around meny little kids to begain with. But when he heard the heart broken sods coming from the other side of the room, he knew he had to do something.

When he opened the door Steve was surprised by how much it looked like a toddler room. On the left wall there was Bruce's makeshift toy box that was overflowing with toys, luckily Tony got a toy box for Christmas, built-in shelves with children's books some more toys and the stuffed bear known as Rio. On the wall adjacent to the door and closet there was an entertainment center with a 20 inch T.V. and movies, Tony was not kidding when he said that Bruce loves Disney and a large window. In the middle of the room was a huge circle play rug that had a purple inner and green outer, obviously a references to the Hulk. Finally the right side of the room, all it had had was a single bed with a heartbroken little Bruce on it. The baby was hidden under his blue comforter and sobbing into was Steve could presume was his pillow. "Dada," the boy kept whimpering. 

Steve walked over to the bed. He pulled the comforter away form Bruce's head only to see Bruce's face baried in his pillow.

"Oh, Bruce," Steve whispered.

Bruce's sobbing halted for a second and he turned to look at Steve. He had red and bloodshot and still leaking tears, his curls were going every why possible, and made a few ways that Steve previously thought was impossible, and he had Chewy in his mouth. "Tío S'eve," Bruce whispered, voice house, and jumped up to hug Steve. Taking in the comfort of Steve's warmth. He still wanted his Dada badly.

"Yeah, I'm here, Bud," he said softly, rubbing Bruce's back and rocking him from side to side. Bruce continued to cry for a few minutes before calming down. 

"I want my Dada," Bruce whimpered.

"I know, Bubby," Steve said with a soothing tone, "he'll be here soon, but for now it's just you and me, okay?"

Bruce did not answer, but gave a disapproved huff.

Steve suddenly stood up, with Bruce on his hip, and walked into the bathroom, where he knew that the diapers and wipes where kept. When he pulled a diaper out Bruce shock his head and said, "No," and started to get upset again.

"I have to change you," Steve said.

Bruce suddenly got very angry at Steve, and shouted, "¡No! ¡Usted no me cambia!" He kick out his legs trying to get away.

Luckily Steve knew some Spanish and could understand Bruce. "Bruce, stop," Steve came closer to Bruce, only to have Bruce kick out his legs again.

"¡No! ¡Para!" Bruce shouted glaring at Steve. 

Steve felt overwhelmed. Bruce had never thrown a tantrum about anything. "I know you're upset Bruce, but you shouldn't be taking to me like that."

"¡Yo no te quiero! ¡Quiero que mi Dada!" Bruce sobbed, with his back to the wall and knees drawn up to his chest as if trying to protect his diaper area. 

"I know you want your Dada," Steve said coming up to Bruce and placing he hand on Bruce's shoulder.

Before he could get any feather Bruce shouted, "renuncia," and slapped Steve's hand as hard as he could. Somewhere in his subconscious he knew that he was being a bad boy and needed to stop and let Uncle Steve change him, but he was too upset for that.

To say Steve was in shock would be an understatement. Little Bruce had never used physical force against anyone (aside from the man he bit but that does not count), not even if he was upset. "That's it, Roberto Bruce Banner," Steve said in a cold authoritative tone, picking Bruce up.

"¡No soy Roberto!" Bruce shouted trying to get out of Steve's grasp. Scared that Tío Steve was going to hit him back, but the blows never came. Instead he was placed on the floor in between his room and Dada's room, with his hands under his butt.

"Sit there until I come get you," he said in the same voice.

Bruce, ounce again, did not answer, just stared at the floor and refused to look at Steve, guilty.

Steve walked away, and Bruce started crying again. This time it was not in anger, or even for his Dada. This time it was because of guilt. Bruce knew he was a very bad boy. He yelled at Steve when he tried to help and even hit him. He sucked on Chewy, that was somehow not lost during his fit, as emotions over took him. He did not deserve to have Steve as an uncle of he was going to treat he like that. He wanted to apologize, but he was told to set here until Steve came back. Maybe he could make Steve come back.

"Unca' S'eve!" Bruce shouted, trying to get Steve's attention. Steve did not say he could not talk. "T-Tío!" He sobbed.

Steve walked into the hallway.

"I-I-I-I sowy, Tío S'eve," Bruce apologized breath ragged, "B-Brucie' s sowy. Brucie es lo siento, tío S'eve," Bruce shut his eyes, sucking on Chewy at hard as he could, and shrinking down to as little as he could get.

Bruce felt arms go around his shoulders and pull him close. "It's okay, Bubby," Steve whispered.

"No," Bruce said shaking his head, "I a bad boy."

"No you are not a bad boy, Bruce. You just made a bad decision," Steve explained, holding the upset baby to his chest.

"N- no, I- I bad," Bruce said sobbed into his uncle's chest.

"Bruce," Steve said, pulling Bruce back so that he could look him in the eyes, "do you feel really sorry," Bruce nodded his head forcibly wondering where Tío Steve was going this that. "If you were bad you would not be feeling sorry. Bad people don't feel sorry, they just do whatever they want to and don't care about anyone else," Steve explained, pulling Bruce back into a hug.

"I cawe," Bruce whispered tears slowing.

"I know you do, Bubby," Steve ran his hand through Bruce's hair.

After a while, Steve got up so he could change him, this time Bruce did not make a sound.

"Sleepy," Bruce said snuggling into Steve.

"Do you want to stay here?"

"Yeah."

Steve read him "Good night, Babby," and Bruce fell back to sleep within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My God. This chapter was inspired by my 2 year old nephew, aside from the Spanish that is. LOL.
> 
> Translations:  
> 1.¡No! ¡Usted no me cambia!- No! You don't change me!  
> 2.¡No! ¡Para!- No! You stop  
> 3.¡Yo no te quiero! ¡Quiero que mi Dada!- I don't want you! I want my Dada!  
> 4.renuncia- you quit  
> 5.No soy Robert- I am not Robert  
> 6.Brucie es lo siento, tío S'eve- Brucie is sorry, Uncle Steve
> 
> Spoilers:  
> I know who I want to react badly (go the comments in the last chapter and try to find out), I just need to find out how he/she finds out.


	8. Christmas Eve Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Clint tries to prank Tony and Bruce he gets a surprise of a lifetime.
> 
> There was a tense, silent second before Clint broke it with a tense voice, "what the hell is going on here?" He was holding back what he truly wanted to say.

Chapter 8: Christmas Eve Day!

To say that Bruce was excited to see Tony the day after he threw a fit would be an understatement. Steve had just gotten done the pizza, the kid ate so much Italian food you would swear he was Italian and not Colombian, but when he saw Tony he shouted, "Dada!" and ran to hug Tony. The other man looked exhausted but happily excepted his baby's hug.

"Where you a good boy for Uncle Steve?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, Dada," Bruce said as he and Steve did zipped lips signs.

Now, three days later, Bruce woke up with his head on his Dada' s chest and the rest of his body curled around his Dad's. Dada was still asleep, and, even though Dada would deny this later, snoring. Bruce sighed contentedly and cuddled into his Dada' s chest a little more. He then remembered that it was Christmas Eve! He hopped up with a huge smile on his face, despite Chewy in his mouth. 

"Dada, Dada wake up, wake up!" Bruce shouted shaking the older man's shoulder.

"For what, Brucie Bear?" Tony asked sarcastically only opening one eye.

"It Tis'mas Eve, Dada," Bruce said, bouncing on his knees he was so excited.

"It is?" Tony said rolling on his side and looking up at Bruce who was nodding so excitedly that he was sending his curls everywhere. "Well, I'm too tired to celebrate, Brucie Bear," Tony said dragging the baby down into a hug.

"No, no, Dada!" Bruce shouted, giggling, "time to get up!"

Tony pretended to snore, so loudly it was comical.

"No Dada, let go!" Bruce exclaimed as he tried to squirm out of his grasp, but it did not work. "No sleep, Dada. No time!"

"No time to sleep?" Tony said letting go of Bruce.

"Yep," Bruce said and giggled.

"If you're sure," Tony said getting up. Bruce lifted his arms to be carried. Tony, of course, complied and lifted the boy up on his hip.

When Tony put Bruce down. Bruce went over to the Christmas Tree and tried to pick up one of his presents but Tony said firmly, "Bruce Banner," Bruce looked over at Tony with wide eyes. "You know you have to wait for Uncle Steve." He reminded the child.

"Buuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttt Daaaaaaddddddddaaaaaaaaa," Bruce whined with a pout.

"No, Bruce. We've talked about this. Uncle Steve will be here at 9. He'll be very sad if you open all of your presents without him here, do you understand," Tony explained.

"Otay, Dada," Bruce said, sounding disappointed.

"How about you help me with breakfast," Tony said as a way is distract the boy.

Bruce nodded and walked, slowly, into the kitchen.

At exactly 9 on the dot Steve walk through the door.

"Hi, Tío S'eve!" Bruce exclaimed happily, going over to Steve and giving him a tight hug. "Time ta open presents now, Dada?" Bruce asked with his best puppy dog eyes.

Tony chuckled and rolled his eyes, "sure Brucie Bear," he said walking into the living room and setting down next to the Christmas Tree with his baby and 'brother'.

One hour later the floor was covered with wrapping paper, toys, moves, clothes, and other things that Tony and Steve got Bruce and each other. 

While Tony and Steve were cleaning up the floor Bruce was playing with the toys he got. "Bam! Da pwan got you Cap!" Bruce exclaimed running a red, white, and blue plan into a three foot toy monkey with ivory white paws, tummy, and ears and baby blue everything else, "killing" him. Both of these he got from his uncle Steve. He was so happy when he open them he ran up to Steve gave he a huge hug and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Tío S'eve," he had said.

"Wait! We got one more enemy hewe," Bruce said and Tony had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. Bruce gasped overly dramatic, "Rio," he pretend scolded, "how dawe you."

"Is Rio the bad guy, Bubby?" Steve asked as he and Tony sat on the couch.

"Yeah," Bruce said, picking up the little bear and looking heart broken.

"What'ch gonna do with him, Brucie Bear?" Tony asked cocking his slightly to the right.

Bruce seemed to consider the question for a moment before carrying Rio to the far corner of the room, "time out, Rio!" He exclaimed.

This time Tony and Steve could not help it, they busted up laughing.

About 30 minutes later Bruce was almost falling asleep where he was setting playing with his new cars he got from his Dada.

"Brucie Bear, I think it's time for a nap," Tony said.

Bruce shook his head and said, "no Dada, I not sweepy."

"Bruce, you're just to fall asleep," Steve backed up Tony.

"Yeah, Bruce c'mon, I'll put you down for a nap."

"Fine," Bruce said with a yawn.

"Go get Rio out of time out," Tony told Bruce.

Bruce did as he was told and also got Cap the Monkey. When Tony picked Bruce up and the monkey hit him right in the face.

"Why did you get him such a big monkey?" Tony asked to no one in particular.

"To make your life miserable," Steve replied sarcastically.

Tony stoped mid step and turn around, glaring at the younger man, "oh, shut it," he said. Using the PG version for Bruce, who had been dozing on Tony' s shoulder since being lifted up on his hip.

Steve laughted onto his hand.

In Clint' s gymnasium it was less laughter and more boredom. Clint had just finished his exercises and he did not know what to do. Thinking that he could go annoy Tony and Bruce in the labs Clint asked JARVIS, "Hay, JARVIS, are Tony and Bruce in the lab?" 

"No, Agent Barton," JARVIS answered vaguely.

"Where are they?"

"I cannot tell you. Sir and Doctor Banner would like to be alone."

Clint smirked. He knew exactly where they were, in Tony' s penthouse. That was where they always were when they said they wanted to be alone. The other Avengers had started a betting pool on when they were going to get together.

Climbing up into the vents that lead to a guest room in Tony' s floor he started forming a plan on how to scare the pair. Bruce had much more control over the Hulk then people gave him credit for. He could handle a little scare; just did not like it. Like any other normal person.

When he got into the guest room he saw what he thought he would never see again in his life. Bruce was curled up on his side with the comforter covering him completely, as if he had been tucked in. He had a green pacifier in his mouth, stuffed bear clinched to his chest, and a large monkey behind him. When Bruce moved form his side to his back in his sleep he was able to see the fussy pajamas with little Santas on it with a green background that he was wearing.

"What the hell?" Clint breathed out louder than he intended. Loud enough to wake the light sleeper.

When Bruce woke up he saw a strange man in the ceiling. He whimpered and called out, "Dada!" and hid under his blanket.

Clint slid back a little in the vent to see what would happen without being seen.

"What is it, Brucie Bear?" Tony asked as he walked into the room, Steve trialling not to far behind him. "Are you hidein', Brucie," Tony laughted and tried to uncover Bruce's head.

"Nuh uh," Bruce said shaking his head pulling the Blanket higher.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked, concerned, rubbing his tummy.

"Man in ceiling," Bruce complained, peaking out slightly.

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked after looking up at the vents. He thought that Clint could be in there, knowing how much he loved to play praks on him and Bruce, especially Bruce, but he saw nothing. Not even a tuff of hair.

"M-man in ceiling," Bruce repeated while pointing up to the vents with a shaky hand, setting up, and resting his head on Tony' s shoulder, tears in his eyes. He was obviously scared that he woke up to see someone that he did not know in the vents.

"Clint?" Steve spoke for the first time. Seeing the little tuff of hair that appeared in the vents, suddenly.

Clint decided that it was time to come out of the vent. He jumped down and landed on his feet. He noticed how Bruce tried to hide behind Tony once the younger man recognized him, and Tony stood slightly in front of him in a protecting pose. Steve stood closer to them two. The reason, the look on Clint' s face. To most his face would look neutral, not caring, but to people who knew he they noticed the anger (or somthing close) in his eyes. To Bruce he reeked of meanness and anger that made want to run away but he also wanted to be with he Dada and uncle. A few tears slipped out of his eyes, and he hid his face in his Dada' s back and fisted his shirt.

There was a tense, silent second before Clint broke it with a tense voice, "what the hell is going on here?" He was holding back what he truly wanted to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate/kill me, please.


	9. Clint hates me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Nat is a little bit of a bitch when is first shows up (maybe a little OOC)

_Most italics mean flashback_.

Bold means Hulk talk

Charter 9: Clint Hates Me

When he heard Clint's voice Bruce whimpered and tried to hide behind Tony more shaking like a little leaf, sucking on Chewy roughly, holding Rio tightly to his chest, resting his head on Tony' s back, and tears running down his face. He was scared of Clint. He tried to block out what happened last time his saw the man when he was little, but he could not.

"What did I tell you, Banner!" Clint yelled at him, walking up to him and to grabbing his upper arm hard enough to leave a bruise. Big mistake.

Bruce screamed at the top of his lugs and shouted, "no, no! Let go!" while hitting Clint as hard as he could, with his fist closed. "I-I sowwy," he sobbed.

Tony shouted, "don't you touch him!" and pushed him back.

Steve caught him before he hit the ground and kept him still with a choke hold. "Steve," Tony said, his voice eerily clam, "get Bruce out of here. I'll deal with him." Steve let Clint dropped to the ground and he walked over to Bruce who was still behind Tony shaking.

"Come here Bruce," Steve said, gently. Picking Bruce up and putting him on his hip. Bruce hid away from Clint by pressing his face into Steve's shoulder.

As they walked out Clint glared at them.

"What the fuck was that, Katniss," Tony said in anger. How dare he think he could touch Bruce like that! How dare he think he can tell Bruce what to do! Whatever he told him to do.

"I could ask you the same thing," Clint said, standing up and glaring at Tony.

"I asked first," Tony said matching his glare, if not out doing it.

"I don't like this thing," Clint said, not able to spit out what 'it' was called. Now that he looked around the room he noticed that it looked like a baby room, he just needed crib. He blocked out old memories.

"And Bruce doesn't like broccoli," Tony said waving his arms everywhere because he did not know what to do with them, "but he doesn't go around yelling at it," Tony looked at him like he was an idiot, "it's called AgePlay, by the way."

"I know what it's called, and I don't like it," Clint repeated through clenched teeth. He remembered how he reacted when he saw Bruce's diaper for the first time.

_Bruce pulled down his shirt and said, "unless you want me to mess up more pants and shirts then I already do, get over it."_

_"Why-"_

_Bruce knew the question that was coming and said, "car crash, 18, drunk driver, broken my pelvis that tore up my bladder, causing me to not have any control over it, still have screws and plates, still have pain form time to time. Any more questions, good, though not."_

_Bruce then left the room (limping slightly having the pain he mentioned) not wanting to have the conversation any more._

_Clint just watched him leave._

Weeks later he found him little after a Hulk Out. Let's just say, he did not react well, and yelled at him to stop ,along with other words, such as "freak" and "disgusting". The confrontation leaving him a crying, whimpering, and shaking mess. Apparently he did not listen.

"Good for you!" Tony shouted sarccascly, "but that does not mean that you can go around bullying-"

"Oh, so you're Caption America now," Clint cut Tony off.

"No," Tony said, pausing, searching for the right words for a moment. "I'm his daddy," he finished, not feeling foolish for using such a childish word in front of Clint.

Clint huffed in disbelief but before he could say anything Tony said, "don't huff at me like you're a little when you're hating on them," Clint glared harsher at him. Tony opened his mouth to say somthing but then closed it to think about the words he was going to use. This surprised Clint. Normally Tony was the speak first think about consequences later kind of a guy, but not today. "You know about Bruce's past, right."

"Yeah, he was abused. Ya know I was too, but I don't act like a damn infant,"* Clint said.

"No, no." Tony said with a fake smile."You go running off to the circus, then you go around killing people. All before you go around fighting bad guys, acting like a damn _bird_ ," Tony through his word back at him. He ran his hand through his hair and, not giving Clint the chance to speak, Tony said "You know what, fuck it. If you cannot act civil around Bruce, when he is Big or Little, get out of my house."

Clint turned to leave through the door, knowing that the conversation was over, and he needed to go pack, "nope, out the way you came," Tony said, pointing at the vents. Clint, surprisingly did what he told.

Before Clint could leave Tony said, "why?"

"Why what," Clint glared.

"Why do you hate Bruce?"

"I don't hate Bruce, I like him fine," Clint admitted through clenched teeth, "I just hate what he does."

"Why?" Tony asked again. He did not like not having the answer to questions he had.

"Torture," Clint said. Leaving more questions that answers.

"Damn it," Tony cursed. He was going to have to look into Clint' s file if he wanted more answers. Made do some more research. If he really cared to.

When he walked into the living room he saw Bruce setting on Steve's lap, with his back to him. He had he hands over his ears, his super hearing could pick up on the argument in the other room, and he did not want to hear it. Steve was rubbing his back and whispering in his ear. The T.V. was tured up so loudly that Tony was surprised he could not hear it in the other room. This was not the first time he was grateful for Steve, and that was a thought he never thought he would have before this.

When he saw Tony Steve turned down the T.V.

"I guess that it did not go well with Clint," Steve said.

Tony shook his head and came to sat on the couch. Bruce got out of his Uncle Steve's lap and went to his Dada' s lap. His hands were still over his ears. "Dada," he mumbled, more to comfort himself than anything else, rubbing his head against his chest; like a kitten.

"I don't think we'll have to deal with him any more," Tony said, rubbing Bruce's back. "I told him to behave civilly around Bruce or get out. I think he choose the latter. But I also think we'll have to deal with the rest of the team, if Clint tells the rest of the team or when they notice he is gone.

"Think we'll have to lay all of our cards on the table?" Steve asked, looking at Bruce sad that his first Christmas with them turned out like this.

"We might, but let's worry about that when we come to it." Tony shook his head, "what a Christmas this turned out to be," he said sadly, looking down at his baby, trying to get his to get he hands off his ears. Nothing was working.

"What a Christmas tomorrow'll probably be," Steve said, and Tony nodded.

Later that night, not one of the three men could get any sleep. Too worried about the future.

Early the next morning Tony could not believe that Bruce was Big. He was in his room, hiding under his comforter, and chewing on his finger nails.

"Bruce, c'mon we have to go," Tony said, losing his patience that he normally had for Bruce.

"I do not want to go, Tony," Bruce said, voice muffled by his comforter. If convening Bruce to do something he did not want to do was hard in his little headspace it was nearly impossible in his big headspace. "I don't want to see them. They will know Clint is gone soon, if they don't already, and they'll blame you, Steve, and me."

"It's none of our faults," Tony tried to convince him.

"Never said it was," Bruce grumbled.

Tony sighed and sat down on the bed, "what happened with Clint?" He asked.

"Clint hates me," Bruce responded in a whisper.

"No, he doesn't-" Bruce cut Tony off.

"Yes he does!" he shouted, "why else would he have hit me," he sucked in a breath. His body wanted to be little and to hug his Dada and not talk about Clint, but Bruce wanted to remain big.

"What happened, Bruce," Tony said as gently as he could.

"A-A few weeks after C-Clint came to the tower I was little after a Hulk Out. C-Clint found me a-and said I-I-I was disgusting, a-and that I needed to stop. He- he hit me a few times and left. I-I tried to stop, even through everything out, b-but it was too hard. I was slipping into it without even realizing it, more than I do now, and I w-was miserable. Hulk didn't like it either. He always was right under me skin, and always asking when we were going to play. I-I couldn't take it. So, I got everything out of the garbage and played. I-I was happy. Y- You and Steve came in and I was even happier. Then Clint found us yesterday, and I'm scared, Tony," Bruce was now in between headspaces, wanting to be Big but it was like grasping at sand.

"Oh, Brucie. I'm so sorry," Tony said.

"I-It's not you're fault, Da- T-Tony," Bruce said. He needed to be Big, but it was so hard.

There was a silence between them for a moment. Then Tony said, "Bruce you know by staying in bed and not doing anything you're letting Clint win."

"Don't want anyone else to hate me," Bruce said," already got enought."

"They'll be stupid to hate you Bruce," Tony said, rubbing Bruce's back. Bruce sighed and leaned into the touch.

"So, Clint's stupid," Bruce said with a smile.

"Yep, now come on we're already late and leavin' Steve to deal with Thor and Natasha," Tony said. Bruce finally got up and ready, and not 10 minutes later they were out the door.

At ten Steve and Bruce were have a play fighting on the floor. People could swear that they were related somehow, if not brothers. Natasha, who had been smiling throughout the play fight, noticed that something was missing.

"Where's Clint," Natasha asked. Bruce's flinch had nothing to do with Steve's hands on his wrist. The three looked at each other, not knowing what to say even though they spent all night up.

"His not in the tower," Tony said as Steve let Bruce up.

"What did you do, Stark?" Natasha demanded. Her voice and body language was clod as ice. This made the Hulk pay attention.

"I didn't do anything. Look he-"

Tony was getting really tired of being cut off and promised himself to never do it again, "don't lie to me, Stark." She came right into his personal bubble.

"I'm not lying. I'm trying to explain-"

SMACK! That was the sound of Natasha's hand hitting Tony's face.

 **"Red no hurt Tin Man,"** Hulk yelling in Bruce's head wanting out. Bruce growled in the back of his throat.

'I got this, Hulk," he reasserted the beast. He pushed Natasha away from Tony, saying, "don't you touch him," and standing in front of Tony,protective. It was a complete role reversal for last afternoon.

Natasha for her part stepped back in fear. Bruce voice was calm, but his eyes were an acid green. There was no other sign of the Hulk other than that. Thor stood up with Mjölnir in his hand.

"Okay, okay," Steve said coming in the middle of the hostel argument. "Let's be civil here," they all listened to the leader of the team, and sat down on opposite pieces of furniture. Steve came to set on the couch that Tony and Bruce were on as Burce closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them up they were not an acid green but a pretty brown hazel color that nobody had seen before.

"As I was saying, Clint hurt Bruce. I gave him a chose, act civil or get out. He choose to leave," Tony said.

"I do not see injuries on, Banner," Thor said looking Bruce up and down. Bruce was wearing a Christmas sweater with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and blue jeans.

"Not that type of hurt, Thor," Bruce mumbled rubbing his arms and leaning closer to Tony.

"What happened?" Natasha asked as civilly as she could.

They explained that Bruce was a little, and what a little was for Thor's benefit, and what happened that last afternoon.

"Makes since why Clint reacted bad," Natasha said. When she got questioning looks she continued, "I don't have anything against it, but Clint got kidnapped a few year ago and was forced to act like an infant as a method of humiliation and torture. He doesn't understand who anyone could get anything from it. Not even comfort," she looked at Bruce, whose eyes have still not gone back to their normal dark brown. "I'm sorry," she said. The apology surprised everyone. Natasha Romanoff did not apologize to anyone. Not even Clint.

"Not you're fault," Bruce said for the second time that day, chewing on his finger nails. In or out of his little headspace he had an oral fixation that drove most people nuts.

"No for earlier."

"'S okay,"

 **"Bruce forgave to easy,"** Hulk said.

'Oh, shush you," Bruce thought back.

 **"Nope,"** Hulk said and Bruce could picture him staking his head.

'If you don't I'm never letting you out again,' he threatened. Hulk shut up.

The party continued although Clint was some what missed.

"Hey Bruce, can I talk to you, alone?" Tony asked.

"Um, yeah," Bruce said.

They walked into the kitchen, "so what do you wanna talk-"

Before Bruce could finish his sentence Tony kissed him. Bruce gasped in surprise, but kissed him back.

"Bruce, I love you," Tony said after they ended the kiss, "I love you as a little boy and I love you as a man," Tony said. "I think I have always loved you and-"

This time Bruce cut him off by engulfing him in a hug and kissing his again.

"I-If this doesn't leak into the AgePlay then yes. I'd love to date you, Tony," Bruce smiled.

"It won't, Bruce, I promise," Tony said running his fingers through Bruce's soft and fluffy hair.

"It's about time," Natasha said. She had been eavesdropping the whole time.

"You couldn't have gotten together in January," Steve said.

"They had a betting pool on us," Bruce asked looking up at Tony.

"I think so," 

Later that night Tony and Bruce where asleep, in Tony's bed, and Bruce was Big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Stole that line form Blackwidowislyfe in the comments
> 
> Just so you know Clint' s gonna show up again , sometime. I don't know when but he will.
> 
> Random comment:  
> I think my little sister is stealing my tablet and looking up Clint Eastwood Idk why but she loves him and every time I typed in 'Clint' 'Eastwood' showed up. I'ma kill her. JKJK.


	10. Sick Bruce Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bruce has the flu and relies on his Dada, Mommy, and Uncle to take care of him. Part 1

Chapter 10: Sick Bruce: Part 1

When Bruce woke up he whimpered. He was in Ton- their bed. His head head, throat, tummy hurt, and he ached all over, but not like form after a Hulk Out, he was hot and cold at the same time, and he was having a little trouble breathing, and his noise was running. He pull his comforter over him tighter as he felt a wave of chills hit him and sniffled.

Tony rolled over in his sleep and put his arm around Bruce. Bruce squirmed closer to his Dada and rested his head on his chest and closed his eyes. He was able to doze for a little bit before the pain in his stomach became nearly unbearable and nausea hit him hard. He jumped off of the bed and barely made it into the adjacent bathroom before dropping to his knees and throwing up in the toilet.

Tony woke up to the sound of awful vomiting coming form the bathroom. He got up to check it out. When he got into the bathroom he turned on the light, and saw Bruce over the toilet throwing his guts up and trying to breathe at the same time.

Tony placed his hand on Bruce's overly warm back, he normally ran hot but now he could feel the heat coming off the younger man in waves, and rubbed. When Bruce was done he would have collapsed to the floor if Tony did not catch him. "Hey Babe, you done."

Another wave of nausea hit him and he shook his head lightly before he puked again with a same awfulness as last time. 

When he was done he whimpered and let his Dada wash his face and give him some luke warm water that he spat in the toilet as Dada flushed it for him.

"Dada," Bruce said turning into his warmth, "I no feel good," another wave of chills hit him and the tile was not helping.

"I can see that," he said holding his baby tight as he rubbed his back and carded his fingers through his hair. "What's wrong? Does anything hurt."

"Everthing ache," Bruce said, voice raw

"Does anything really hurt?" Tony watched as Bruce pointed to his head, throat, and tummy.

"Anything else?" Tony asked picking Bruce up princess style and carrying him to the living room.

"Hot 'n' cold," he said shivering. "Hard breathing, noise runny," he sniffled

When they got into the living room Tony layed Bruce on the love set and left to find the thermometer. When he returned Bruce was on his curled up on the fetal position. He was shaking form cold but his clothes were starting to get wet form sweat. "Here, Bruce open your mouth," the baby complied. When the thermometer bleeped Tony pulled it out. It read 103.5. Shit!

"We've gotta get you cooled down, Brucie Bear," Tony said. Bruce responded with a caught that racked his whole form. He gulped in air and reached out to garb his Dada' s shirt. His Dada let him and he rested his head on Tony' s shoulder.

"Come here, Brucie Bear," Tony said lifting his baby on his hip. He brought him into the kitchen and sat him on the counter. "Here baby, take some Tylenol," Tony said putting the pills in his mouth and helping him drink some water.

Then he carried Bruce into his room and put him on his bed. He got a fresh diaper, wipes, and Bruce's baby clothes. Bruce felt someone pull his pants down. He opened his eyes and with blurry vision saw General Ross standing over him. His eyes when wide with fear. He shook his head and reached down to protect his private parts. "No, no," he said.

"What's wrong, Brucie," Tony said, confused and considered.

"No, no, go away, mean," Bruce said, wondering way the mean man ways asking if he was okay. He does not care about him. He just wants to hurt Bruce and the Other Guy.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, putting his hand on Bruce's shoulder. 

"No, please. No- no hurt," Bruce begged with tears in his eyes. He wanted his Dada. Where was his Dada? He did not realise that he said it out loud.

"Bruce, it's Dada," Tony said. He had an idea what was going on. "Dada will never hurt you, Baby."

"D-Dada," Bruce said his vision clearing and seeing his Dada right next to him. He burst into tears. Dada pulled him into a hug. "I-I sowwy, Dada. I s-saw mean man," he coughed.

"Its alright. Your eyes just played a trick on you," Tony explained lying Bruce back on the bed. He started singing. A week ago he learn that was the best way to calm him down.

"Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine."

"Bad eyes," Bruce said rubbing them as he listened to his Dada's singing and as he changed his diaper. Dada put him in a soft short sleeved blue onesie that felt cool on his now overly hot skin. He looked down as his Dada snapped the buttons between his legs and saw that it said 'Dada Loves Baby' in bold light red, almost pink, letters. Dada handed him Rio, grabbed his Monkey Blankie, and lifted him up.

"Dada, Chewy, p'ease," Bruce begged.

"Sorry baby, you're having trouble breathing. Chewy will make it worse," Tony said rubbing his back, and carried him back into the living room.

He put him on the couch, put the Monkey Blankie where he could get it if he needed it. Dada turned on the T.V. and put on Gravity Falls just as Great Uncle Ford's nightmare about Bill ended. Tony has seen Weirdmageddon part 1 and 2, but he was not sure he wanted Little Bruce to see it. It was creepy, even to Tony

Tony sighed. He hated to admit it but he needed help to take care of his baby. He did not have everything that he needed and it was not like he could leave to get them while he left Bruce all alone. So he picked up his StarkPhane and called Steve.

"Hello," Steve answered. Tony could hear wind and knew that Steve was out for his morning run.

"Hey," Tony said.

"Tony you sound terrible. Are you alright?" Steve asked.

Tony almost laughted as Steve forwardness. "I'm fine," Tony reassured, "but Bruce is sick, most likely with the flu," in the background Steve could hear Bruce coughing. "I need some stuff."

"What?"

"Cough medicine, and soup to start with. Nat could probably help you if you need it," Tony said.

When Bruce heard Natasha's name his head popped up and he said, "Mommy?"

"She coming over later," Tony promised.

"Yeah I'll get Natasha. See you in a bit."

"Yeah, bye."

When he turned back to Bruce he was shaking and had his Monkey Blankie over him, but he was still sweating. He looked at the time. It has been 45 minutes, so the Tylenol should have kicked in. He checked his temperature again and there was no change.

"Come here, Brucie Bear," Tony said as he lifted Bruce up on his hip. "I need to give you a bath."

"Why?" Bruce questioned.

"I need to cool you down,"

"B-But I cold," Bruce said, chills consuming him once again.

"I know, Baby, but you're too warm on the inside." Tony tried to explain, but when he looked over at Bruce he looked extremely confused, but Buce did not say anything else.

Tony turned the water on to luke warm. He then turned to where he had left Bruce lying down on the floor. He stripped him down completely and put him in the bath. He shivered slightly, but said nothing as Tony began cleaning him.

Tony took baby soap on a wash rag and started to clean his baby. From his chest to his toes, that made him giggle. After about 20 minutes he got Bruce out of the bath and on to a changing mat. He dried him fast, into a diaper and got him in an iron man long-sleeved onesie.

Bruce was once again on the couch with Rio, Monkey Blankie, and his head on his Dada's lap. His temperature was down to 101.8 a more comfortable temperature to Tony. Just then Natasha and Steve walked in with bags over flowing with stuff.

"I told you I needed some stuff, not the whole store," Tony said as Bruce said hi to his Mommy and Tìo Steve.

"You're not normally one to complain about going overboard, Tony," Natasha said with a smirk.

"Not complaining just saying."

"We got soup, water, Gatorade, and meds," Natasha said as she went into the kitchen. "Want me to get him a bottle of Gatorade?"

"Yeah, thanks," Tony said. He look down at his baby. His eyes were glassy as he watched Fox and the Hound. He knew he was in good hands as he heard Steve put things away and Natasha making him a bottle. Yeah, he was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the cheesiest ending you'll ever get from me.


	11. Sick Bruce Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce sees a doctor and starts to feel better

Little Bruce  
Chapter 11: Sick Bruce Part 2

Four days! Four days and Bruce is not any better. His fever has been up and down, but never braking. Yesterday Natasha said that if this continues then they were going to have to go to a doctor. The only problem is that Bruce could not get out of his little headspace. No matter how much he tried.

Bruce was resting on the couch, with Tony next to him, when Natasha brought it up again. "Tony, his not getting any better," she said. "He needs a doctor."

"I know," Tony said as Bruce coughed and Tony helped him blow his nose."It's just... I don't want anyone to know that he is a little. I'm not ashamed of it or anything. I just don't want it to get out to the media. There are other people like Clint, no offence, and I don't wanna know what will happen if Fury finds out. I'll make his life miserable... more miserable."

"I know a doctor that works with littles," she said, wondering why she did not think of it earlier. "He helped Clint after he came back. He is great at what he does."

Tony laughed bitterly, "if he helped Clint..."

Whatever Tony was about to say was lost with a sharp punch to the arm. "don't say anything," she threatened. "We should at least try it. I know him. He respects doctor-patient confidentiality to a fault. He will not use anything against Bruce or the team," she promised.

Tony did not know what to do. This was something that he was not used to, and he did not like it.

"Dada," Bruce whispered. Reaching up to grab him. He wanted a cuddle. That was it. That made Tony's discussion.

He lifted his baby on to his lap. "Yeah," Tony said nodding his head. "Yeah, call him."

About two hors later Doctor William Todd walked through the door. Who knew that doctors made house calls any more. Dr. Todd was tall and an older man, mid 40's to late 40's at least. He had graying red hair and kind blue eyes. He had a small gut hidden by a blue dress shirt tucked into khaki jeans.

"So who is the patient," he asked looking around the room. His eyes fell on Bruce who looked like he was trying to disappear behind Tony.

The doctor walked over to the pair and said, "There's nothing to be scared of little guy."  
"Doctor Todd is here to help you feel better, Baby," Natasha said. Bruce decided to trust his Mommy and came out from behind his Dada slightly.

"Okay. First let me hear your breathing, buddy," Todd said. He brought up his stethoscope to the boy's back to listen to his lungs. Bruce squirmed slightly but did not say anything. He did not like it, however, there was a strange man touching him while he did not feel good, and his Dada was holding him in place while he did it. He felt the cold metal from under his shirt he whimpered and tried to get away from it.  
"It won't hurt you, Brucie Bear," Tony tried to reassure him, but it did not stop Bruce from trying to squirm away from the doctor.

"How long has this been going on?" Dr. Todd asked.

"Four days," Natasha answered.

The doctor nodded and typed somthing on the laptop that seemed to come out of no where. 'What are his symptoms?" He asked looking back and forth between Tony and Natasha.

"Sore throat, aches, headache, runny nose, coughing, sneezing, chills, and a fever," Tony listed as the doctor put the stethoscope around he neck and he rubbed his Baby's back.

"Sounds like a nasty case of the flu," Todd said. He reached to rub the back of Bruce's neck. Bruce did not like that idea. 

He flinched back, hard and whimpered. "No," he declared. Tony held Bruce against him tighter.

"Sorry, Bruce." The doctor apologized. "Has he been experiencing any pain or stiffness in the back of his neck?"

"No."

"Okay, Bruce. Let me see the inside of your ears."

Bruce shook his head. "No. No more," Bruce begged with tears in his eyes and his breath hitching. "Dada, Mommy, no more p'ease."

Mommy appeared in front of him with a soft look on her face. "Brucie Baby," she took his face in her hands. "Listen to me, please. Will is here to help you. He won't hurt you. I know you don't feel good, Baby, but you have Mommy and Dada right here. We won't leave you, okay. We are right here," Natasha knew she was rambling, but her words seemed to have an effect on Bruce as his eyes became dry and his breathing became regular again.

"Can we try this again," Natasha nodded her consent and sat on the couch next to Bruce. This time Bruce let the doctor check his ears. "I think I see a little bird in there," the doctor started to make little whistling sounds that sounded like a bird. Bruce had to try not to giggle. He still wanted to be upset, but the doctor's silly antics were wearing him down.

"Bird?" Bruce asked reaching up to cup his ear.

"Yep," Todd said. He did the same for the other ear.

"There's a little redness in each," the doctor informed them.  
"Bruce," the boy looked up at the older man. "Can you go ahh?"

He looked at his Dada wanting permission from his Dada. His Dada nodded and Bruce did want he was told. "Lots of redness in there,"

"Hurts," Bruce said as he rested his head on his Dada's chest. He was very tried. He just wanted to cuddle with his Dada or Mommy and go to sleep.

As Bruce's eyes started to close the doctor prescribed stuff for congestion, the pains, fever, and recommended that they get a spry for his throat, but he did warn them that it might not work do to the Hulk which was most likely why treatments have not worked so far (that did not explain why he was sick in the first place because Hulk supposed to protect him from sickness and injury.)

The doctor when to his pharmacy (he was also a pharmacist, and a child therapist) to get the medicine. He knew that they would not want to go anywhere with Bruce being sick.

Later that night, with Bruce doped up, Natasha was in her own apartment and Tony and Bruce where cuddling on the couch.

"Do you feel any better Bruce?" Tony asked as he reached to get the thermometer form the side table. Bruce nodded, sleepy from all the medicines.

When the thermometer beeped at read 100.8, a more normal tempter for the boy. Soon the boy tugged on Tony's sleeve. When Tony looked down the saw that Bruce was clenching his throat.

"What's wrong does your throat hurt?" Tony asked reaching to get the spy that Todd got for Bruce.  
Bruce shook his head. "No, thirsty,"

This was the first time in the four days that Bruce had been sick that he wanted to eat or drink anything. He has been too miserable to want anything but cuddles and sleep.

Tony looked at the cloak 4:25 PM, just the right time for dinner. "How about a bottle of juice and some soup?" Bruce nodded. Tony lifted him on his hip and led him to the kitchen. He made chicken noddle soup and helped Bruce eat it.

At 4:50 they were in the rocking chair in Bruce's room and Tony was feeding him a bottle of slightly watered down apple juice. Bruce was looking up at him with glassy eyes, but they still radiated love and trust. Tony looked back down at him with the same love and affection that Bruce had. 

When he was done Tony made the move to get up but Bruce asked, "rock, p'ease."

That means that he wanted to be rocked to sleep. Bruce has only done this a few times, but Tony loved it. So, he sat back down and started rocking the chair. Bruce coughed and his thumb slipped into his mouth as he squeezed Rio and cuddled into his Dada's chest. He sighed contently. After four days for being sick and being too congested to have Chewy or to suck on his thumb, he was finally starting to feel better. Though it could just be the meds.

Two weeks later Bruce was feeling 100% and was able to come out of his little headspace. Little did he or his friend know that a darkness lerked over them worse that any sickness because that were sick themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was a little rushed.


	12. What a Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a shame that Clint cannot see why Bruce does what he dose. What does he have to judge Bruce's life like he does.
> 
> What a shame that Ross can only see Bruce as a monster.
> 
> What a Shame, What a Shame

The title is based on the song What A Shame by Shinedown, but this part mostly-

What a shame, what a shame  
To judge a life that you can't change  
The choir sings, the church bells ring  
So, won't you give this man his wings?  
What a shame, to have to beg you to  
See we're not all the same  
What a shame

Little Bruce

Chapter 12: What a Shame

Bruce woke up to find himself on a cold concrete floor. He wondered where his family was. What happened? The last thing he remembered was the Other Guy taking over and some fighting. But that did not explain why he was in a dark, cold concrete room, thinking was starting to make his head hurt. He rolled over on his side and curled up into the fetal position. 

Just as men in lab coats came in he past out.

....

Natasha was setting down in a chair with her hands folded on a table in front of her. She had an annoyed look on her face as Tony paced the room. He was unable to remain still. If he stoped moving that ment that he was not doing anything even though he was not doing anything right now. The opposite of him was Thor who was standing in the middle of the room unnaturally still and quite. He was trying to think of a solution, but none was coming to him. And finally Steve, leader of the team, he did not feel like much of a leader at the moment. How could he? One of the members of his team was MIA.

The day before Bruce went missing during a battle with Doom. The only clue was a needle found amongst tire tracks. It was obvious to the team who took him. General Ross. The name itself made the team's blood boil. 

The only problem was that they had no idea where Ross took Bruce. Trying to track Bruce's gamma signature did nothing. Nothing they did was working. There was also one more problem, Clint. He refused to help. 

Looks like it time for a chat. Knowing this no one was surprised when Natasha got up and left the room.

When Natasha walked into Clint' s room he was laying down on his back with his head in his hands and his ankles where crossed. His eyes where closed so it looked like he was sleeping, but Natasha was not tricked. 

"What are you doing, Clint?" Natasha questioned.

"Trying to sleep," Clint said.

"While Bruce is MIA?" Natasha asked with barely counseled anger. Clint only shrugged not even opening his eyes. Are you fucking kidding me, Natasha thought. "I thought you liked Bruce just fine."

"Look I-"

Knowing the sentence that was about to come out of Clint' s mouth was only going to piss her off more she cut his off saying, "right now it's not about you; it's about Bruce!" Her previously counseled anger was out in the open a little. "You need to get your head out of your ass! Right now, I don't know if you're refusing to help because you hate Bruce or because of a AgePlay or both, and, frankly I don't care! Bruce is apart of you're team whether you like it or not! When a team member is missing in action you look for them! And in all honesty if this is about the AgePlay then you need to get over it! It's been years, no one is forcing Bruce to do anything when it comes to that! It's nothing like you! It's comfort! I know you don't understand it, but don't make it the reason that you are leaving Bruce to suffer at the hands of a mad man."

Knowing that nothing else could be said Natasha left the room to let Clint think about what she said.

...

Bruce woke again. This time he was not on a cold concrete floor, however, he was on a cold metal table. It was not dark any more, but it was brightly lit and it made Bruce want to cover his eyes up, but he could not because they were strapped down to the table.

His eyes went wide in fear and he whimpered. He tried in vain to get out. He was not strong enough to break the bonds. He whimpered again as tears entered his eyes. He did not want the mean man to get him. He was going to hurt him bad. He wanted his Dada. He needed his Dada.

The door opened and a woman walked in. She had a lad coat on and goggles. He had red hair like Mommy, but she was not Mommy. She was much taller than Mommy, and Bruce could smell ashes on her- hate, and Mommy never smelt of hate. She smelt of sunshine, and lavender- love and happiness.

"Shut up, freak," the woman said as she slapped his face as hard as she could causing a burning pain on his cheek. He whimpered in pain and tears made the way down his face, but he tried to be a quiet as possible.

She got out a needle filled with something. Bruce knew what it was. It was a drug that would make him hallucinat and scream in pain. Why they did this was because they were trying to find out his weaknesses, so they could use it against him later.

Bruce's breathing picked up. "No, no," he begged squirming to get away form the mean woman. "P'eas', p'eas', no do it."

The woman ignored his pleas and injected him with the drug. Bruce felt a burning pain in his right arm as the drug entered through his body. "No, no, no!" He screamed as the pain engulfed him. "Dada, Dada, help. Mommy help!" He screeched arching his back in pain.

"No one's coming for you," he woman sneered in his ear.

"No, you lie," Bruce accused as tears streamed down his face. She was lying. She had to be. His Dada, Mommy, and uncles were looking for him. They had to. They love him. They had to save him. She was lying. She had to be.

...

Later that night, after Clint agreed to help, they were at home after being ordered to by Fury. None of them could sleep, of course, but they were in their rooms.

Natasha was on her bed on her back with her hands intertwined over her stomach. She was staring up at the ceiling thinking about Bruce. In his big headspace he was like her little brother. She remembered the time that the team had to fight in Korea. It took some time for SHIELD to get to them. Tony decided to go to some tourist attractions, and he had to drag Bruce along with him. Bruce had reluctantly joined him. Later that night Bruce said, "I'm gonna call you noona." He told her that it meant big sister.

She accepted the name and 3 weeks later she said, "I'm your noona. You're supposed to respect me," after he said something mean.

"Yeah," he said back, "and noona's are supposed to be nurturing. Nothing you do is nurturing."

"Hey, I got you a-"

Bruce cut her, "I already know what you're gonna say, and it does not count."

"You're relationship is friendship goals," Tony said with a smirk on his face.

She smiles at the memory. She also remembered the day he called her Mommy. When Natasha first heard Brice call her Mommy it was surprising but it made her happy at the same time. They all knew how much Bruce's mother meant to him, so the fact that he could give the title to anyone else shocked everyone. When Tony asked Bruce why his answer was that she had red hair and that she reminded him of his mamá. That put some pressure on Natasha, but soon she realized that she there was nothing to be scared of. That all she needed to do was follow her instances and love him with all of her heart. She could do that. She had thought.

Steve was also in his bedroom he was on his side. He was trying to think of all the good times of Bruce. When they bombarded him on his birthday with cupcakes and pie crusts. It had scared the hell out of him, but luckily Hulk thought of them as friends and did not come out to play. He also remembered baby Bruce. Their Christmas together, everything. Tears come to his eyes and he could not fight them back.

Thor did not know much about Bruce or the AgePlay. He was on Asgard most of the time, but from what he did know was that Bruce's mental age plummets to that of a babe. He was an adorable babe. He was always smiling and laughing, and it made everyone happy to see him happy. Now, he in danger and it was making everyone, including him, miserable.

Tony was the one taking it the hardest. He was trying his best not to drink. He promised himself along time ago not to drink. It made Bruce upset, and if he found out Tony was drinking it would break his heart. He was in his baby's room trying not to cry. Crying would not do anything for his baby, or boyfriend. He loves Bruce big or little. When he was big they would do science together. He was the only person that could follow him, that is was made Tony love him. He work hard to get Bruce to come out of his shell. After a few mouths he started to. He was happy. He still had his demons, yes, but what Avenger did not. When he was little Bruce was his Baby. One thing that Bruce did not know was that Tony needed Bruce as much as he needed Tony. He was the reason that he was able to stop drinking. He was the reason he started to take better care of himself. He needed to take care of Bruce, but right now he could not. He was with Ross and he had no idea were. Instead of remembering happy memories Tony remembered only one and it played in his mind over and over again.

"D-don't w-wanna go back, Dada," Bruce sobbed. "D-don't make me go back. Can't. I-I can't. Dada!"

"Brucie Bear, I'll never make you go back there. Never," Tony promised. "You are safe right here, Brucie. I'll never let him get you, never."

He broke a promise to his baby, and with that thought he started crying like a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update this thing, but my computer refused to turn  
> on this week.  
> If you have any questions do not be afraid to ask.


	13. Days, weeks, months

Little Bruce

Chapter 13: Days Weeks Months

Day 1

Bruce heard fighting outside the room. He listened hoping that it was his Dada fighting to get him back. There was suddenly a bright flash of light into the dim room. He hid his head in his knees.

He felt a presence beside him, "oh, Brucie Bear," he heard a gentle voice beside him. It sounded like his Dada. He looked up and sure enough it was his Dada standing right beside him. He had a concerned look on his face. The look radiated love.

"D-Dada," he whispered, not sure if he believed it or not, but then Dada wrapped him into a tight hug. He felt his Dada' s warmth. He felt safe and secure. He burst into happy tears wrapping his arm around his Dada' s back and snuggled into his chest.

Brice gasped as he sprung up into the setting position almost hitting his head on the concert wall. "Dada," he whimpered. Bruce was not an idiot, even in his little headspace, he knew that it was the drug making see the things he saw. Like when he was sick. He could not help but hold onto hope that he was there, but hope was useless, he was not here.

He felt tears prick at his eyes and his started to shake. It was not long before he was sobbing. He wanted his Dada in come in and save him. He needed him to come before the experiments started. He did not want to get hurt any more. He breathed in and out trying to calm himself brown and his thumb unconsciously made its way to his mouth. They would get mad if he started to make to much noise. 

He slipped out of conscience hoping that his Dada was on his way.

Day 2

Bruce whimpered as his woke up. He could not open his eyes. That day they had done a pain test. To see how much pain Bruce could take before the Other Guy showed up. The scientists did not understand that the Other Guy did not come out when he was little. Only when he was big because babies should not have to deal with Hulk as much as adults should. The scientists where stupid. 

He slowly opened his eyes only to see that he was in a pitch black room. There was no light anywhere. He whimpered and curled up into a ball on the floor. Ross was mad at him because he could not Hulk Out. Ross knew that Bruce was scared of the dark. He did not know why Bruce was scared. He just knew that he was. It made a perfect punishment. He did not know the as a child he would be forced into a dark closet when his father would hurt his Mamá, and he would eventually come after him too. He did not know that kids while playing in Columbia put him in a dark caben and forced him to stay there all night because they thought he was weak. He did not know anything.

Week 1

Bruce did not know how long he had been here all he knew was that he hurt. His family should have saved him by now so why were they not here. Maybe they forgot about him. Maybe they already had someone else to call their baby. Maybe Dada already had another baby bear.

No! That cannot be true! They had not forgotten about him they loved him. Any minute they were going to burst through the door and save him. Then they were going to hug him and show him that they never forgot about him.

He just had to wait and be strong.

Week 2

One thing that Bruce did to give himself strength was sing. His family was surprised when had they first heard him. It was before Tony became his Dada, and his first birthday at the tower. Bruce was used to having his birthday forgotten about, so they ran into his room with cupcakes and pie crust to throw them at him and make him a mess while he was singing Echo. Later that night when they were actually celebrating his birthday Tony asked him about it. He just told him it was a hidden talent since he was a kid.

"I don't wanna be an island  
I just wanna feel alive and  
Get to see your face again  
I don't wanna be an island  
I just wanna feel alive and  
Get to see your face again  
But 'til then  
just my echo, my shadow  
You're my only friend"

They stoped trying to get him to sing a long time ago, at least that is what it felt like to Bruce when it has probably only been a week, after a few beatings did not get him to stop.

Bruce did not understand why they wanted him to stop. It was not any more distracting to them than his pee. He did not know that Ross knew that is how he still he had strength to fight. That the singing was him not giving into them. Like a little song bird.

But as soon as that song bird stopped singing, he was broken.

"Hello, hello  
Anybody out there,"

Month 1

By now Bruce had given up nearly all hope of rescue. They were all telling him to give it and stop fighting, and he almost listened... almost.

The door opened on the brightly lit room. They were trying to see how long they could make Bruce stay awake for. Sleep Deprivation they called it. This was by far the worst thing in all of the worlds.

He glared at them and turned his head. He did not want to go anywhere with them. He was cold, shaking, he hurt, and he just wanted to go night-night.

When they tried to pick him up he struggled. He tried to kick them, punch them, even bite them. In the back of his mind he thought that maybe the lack of sleep was effecting his judgment. The last time he fought back physically he was punished for days. He knew that if his Dada saves him he will never complain about being put in time out ever again. Really if he did get saved he would be the best behaved baby boy in all of the worlds.

One of them hit him back, and he broke down into tears. The hit was not that hard, in comparison to others, but it felt like his face was burning.

"Shut up!" One of them shouted.

"No," he shouted back, still struggling. "Let me go!" Bruce was nearing a full blown tantrum and they knew it, so they got a needle and injected him with in. 

He started feeling dizzy and more tired, sedative, his mind supplied. He knew he would wake up in a dark room and have to face whatever punishment that Ross thought up, but he did not care. He would finally get sleep.

Month 4 

He was getting punished again or was it an experiment, at this point Bruce did not know. They had him strapped onto a lab table with a wool bag over his head. They were dumping gallons of water over his head. Not giving the baby a chance to catch his breath or even beg them to stop they started doing it again.

After a few minutes they stopped. "I hope you learned your lessen," one of them snarled in his ear before leaving the room. What lessen? Bruce could not help but question as tears ran down his face. He did not do anything. He stopped fighting back and he almost stopped singing. What could he have done to make them mad.

There always mad because of you! A harsh voice in the back of his head snarled. The voice had been there for a while now. Telling him how bad of a boy he was and blaming this all on him. It was always telling him how Dada was happy without him and showing him things. Of a new baby, real, in his Dada' s life. Pepper right beside him. Of them both telling him his needs to grow up and not be a baby. Of them throwing all of his baby stuff out and threatening to spank him if he did not stop crying.

No, no, he would tell the voice, not true. Dada loves me.

But slowly the voice was making Bruce believe it, the more Bruce believed it the more helpless his situation became.

Month 6

There was fighting outside his door. Not believing it was real he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. He has had hallucinations about his rescue meny times. He has lost all hope of getting saved. You can tell because singing never felled the room any more and he did not fight back. One of the new scientist had started calling him to good boy. He liked her. She was as nice as she could be when she was doing experiments and never did a punishment. She smelled of sadness and love. He was staring to forget what that smelled like.

When the door opened he saw his Dada in his Ironman suit. He has seen this so meny times so he turned his head. He did not want his heart broken again.

He heard the door close and tears entered his eyes. He thought his Dada left. He was not real, the voice sneered as tears streamed down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is gonna end in like 5 chapters. If you have any story ideas for other stories you can leave a comment below or e-mail me at jando6542@gmail.com.  
> Thank you!


	14. Rescue

Little Bruce 

Chapter 14: Rescue 

Alarms were blaring. 

There was fighting.

The Avengers fought with such fury that it was almost unbelievable. 

Tony saw a door. He had a gut feeling. 

"I've found a door. I'm going in," Tony warned.

He flew over to it and opened it.

What he saw made him see red. 

It was Bruce- his Baby. 

He did not have meny physical injuries, thanks to the Hulk, but there was obvious psychological damage. If Bruce curling up in the furthest corner in the small room said anything.

Bruce looked at him with dull brown eyes then turned his head.

Tony felt his heart brake. He closed the door as quietly as he could and came toward his Baby. "Bruce?" Tony breathed.

Bruce looked at him again, "no real," he mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Tony asked, hearing Bruce but not believing what he heard.

"No real," Bruce repeated, louder. His voice was weak and ruff, as if he has not used it in a long time.

"Baby, I am real," Tony tried to reassure.

Bruce shook his head, weakly.

"We gotta get you out of here, Bruce," Tony said trying to come closer to the young boy and tried to touch him, but Bruce whimpered and flinched.

"No, you'll go away," Bruce said. He wanted to keep his Dada here for as long as he could, even if he was a hallucination. 

"I'm never going to go away, Baby," Not-Dada said. Tony held his hand out. "Come here, Brucie Bear."

Bruce squirmed away from not-Dada' s hand. Not-Dada flipped his mask off. Bruce saw Tony' s concerned look in his bark brown eyes. Bruce wanted to touch him, but he would go away. 

"It's alright, Brucie Bear," Not-Dada said. 

Bruce looked Not-Dada up and down. He looked like Dada. Dark brown eyes and hair that was messy, more than normal. He sounded like Dada. He sounded comforting, quiet, yet strong. Maybe he was Dada.

'Don't be stupid,' the Voice said, 'Dada's not coming.'

Tears came to his eyes at the Vocie' s words.

"C'mon Brucie, don't cry. I'll get you out of here. You just have to trust me, Brucie Bear," Not-Dada tried to reassure. 

None of the hallucinations tried to reassure him like that. Bruce took a chance and reached out to take a hold of Maybe-Dada's. And he did not disappear, he stayed right there with the same gentle, concerned look on his face. The voice was wrong all along. Dada did come for him.

Dada tried to pull him up on his feet, but he was too weak, and would have fallen flat on his face if Dada would not have caught him.

"I sowwy," Bruce apologized. He felt dizzy and weak, and he wanted Dada to hold him and make everything alright. For some reason that made him feel guilty. 

"Don't be, Baby," Dada said, picking Bruce up princess style. He should have known that he would be too weak. He carried his Baby to the door and opened it carefully, not knowing what was outside the room.

"Iron man," Tony heard Caption America say, "do you have Bruce."

"Yeah," Tony said looking down at Bruce, who was struggling to stay awake in his arms. 

"Good. We haven't seen Ross anywhere," Steve informed.

Tony cursed in his head. They needed to find that man. Make him pay for all the pain he put Bruce through. He shook his head. He needed to think about Bruce. Make him comfortable, so he could start to heal.

He flew Bruce as fast as he could while still being gentle. By time they met up with the rest of the team Bruce was asleep with his thumb in his mouth. Tony did not have the heart to pull it out. He did not have anything against Bruce sucking his thumb, he just knew that Bruce's hand, his whole body, was dirty. He looked around the group as they went inside the jet. One person was missing

"Where's Kelly?" Tony asked.

Kelly. The person that made Bruce's rescue possible. The one person that treated Bruce kindly in his months of torture. The person that Tony will never be able to thank enough, but never be able to forgive.

"Don't know." Clint said, "she must have ran off."

Tony nodded, not feeling like he could do much else in communication, which has, sadly, become normal for the normally energetic billionaire.

Tony made a bee-line for the bathroom as soon as he made it on the jet. The bathroom was large, unlike most flying vehicles, but it was still missing a tub. So, unfortunately, they would have to wait to get home before Bruce could have a much needed bath.

He laid the sleeping baby on the floor and went to find him some clothes. They kept clothes on the jet for post-battle. He found a plain gray hoodie, black sweat pants, a diaper, and wipes.

When he got back Bruce was still asleep. Tony took off the rags that used to be considered clothes, and set to work on cleaning the boy the best he could. First, he cleaned Bruce's diaper area, so he could put a fresh one on him. He noticed, without much shock, that there was terrible rash, from the monsters not caring that Bruce was setting in his own urine for so long. He made quick work of cleaning the area, and taping the diaper on. 

He then started to clean his body. He started with his face. Up close he noticed that his eyes has bags under them that where so dark that they looked like bruises. He sighed as he began to clean the smudges of dirt and blood off of his pale face. When he was forced to remove Bruce's thumb from his mouth Bruce's eyes slipped open and he whined slightly and tried to take back his hand.

"I know I know, Brucie Bear, I know," Tony said to calm the baby down, "I need to get you cleaned up the best I can right now," Tony cleaned his hand and Bruce's thumb was back in his mouth in an instant, "and when we get home, Dada'll give you a real bath, then you can sleep in your bed, then we'll have something for you to eat when you get up," Tony finished. Bruce's eyes had closed when Tony was half way through his explanation, and he was now in a light sleep.

Tony cleaned the rest of his body, and made a note of every bruise, scratch, and new scar that he found on his body. Everyone made Tony wish he could have gotten a hold of Ross back at the labs. He would have made sure his suffered a slow agonizing death. 

After he got done cleaning the boy he put his clothes on. Which was very difficult with little to no help for Bruce. After almost an hour he came out. The others looked at them, but did not say anything, what could be said?

When they sat down Clint handed Tony a blanket. It was almost like a peace offering. Tony nodded his thanks and practically swaddled Bruce in it.

Clint went back to setting co-pilot next to Natasha.

"Still weird for you isn't it?" Natasha asked without taking her eyes off of the sky.

Clint looked back at Bruce and Tony. "Yeah, a little bit, but I'm learning to accept it," Clint confessed. Natasha simply nodded, but Clint could see the happiness that Clint' s words brought her.

"30 more minutes till we're home," Natasha informed the rest of the team.  
...

Thankfully Bruce's injuries where not so bad that he had to go to the medical bay. If he woke up there God only knows what his reaction would have been. So, after a bath and a blood sample, Tony wanted to know if he was given any drugs, Bruce was placed in his room so he could sleep.

Bruce woke up to the feeling of light, comfortable tightness and warmth around him. It took awhile for him to realize that it was because he was swaddled in his Monkey Blankie. It took even longer form him to realize that he had a pacifier in his mouth. At first Bruce felt terribly confused by this. Then he remembered, Dada came. It was not a hallucination. He really came. Relieved tears came out of his eyes just as the door opened.

"Hey Brucie Bear, what's wrong," Tony said as he sat right next to Bruce on the bed and wiped his tears away. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Bruce shook his head and squirmed to get out of the cocoon he was in. Tony saw this and unswaddled Bruce and lifted him up into a light hug. Bruce sighed and felt something that he thought he would never feel again- content and loved.

Daddy and baby stayed like this for a long time.

Unfortunately it would not be long before Bruce took a turn for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been forever, I know, that makes me feel even more guilty about the cliffhanger end. Just please don't throw me off of a cliff.


	15. Love VS Hate

Little Bruce

Chapter 15: Love VS Hate

Later that night Tony heard of a fire that was "accidentally" set at the labs where Bruce was held. It destroyed everything inside, and killed everyone inside. 

Tony was going to talk to Bruce about it, but he locked himself in the lab. 

He just needs some time alone, Tony told himself. He knew that this was not true. He knew that he would keep working until he clasped form everything going on, or he came for help. He hoped that it would be the latter. 

...

It was not the latter. 

It has been two weeks and Bruce has refused to come out of the labs. The team has left food (that he did not eat), tried to talk to him (but he refused to listen), they tried to get him to sleep, but he was just shutting them out. 

"We have to do something. Maybe a little vacation will help him," Natasha segusted one night. 

"How can we do that when he won't come out of the labs?" Tony questioned with irritation in his tone. 

"Go talk to him. If anyone convince him it would be you-"

Tony cut her off in anger, "don't you think I've tried that? I try everyday! The kid refuses to talk! Refuses to listen! Refuses to do anything but work!" He slammed his hands down on the kitchen table hard enough to make everything on the table jump. It was then he became aware of four pairs of eyes of eyes on him. "I've tried everything," he said in a broken voice. 

Natasha put her hand on Tony's shoulder, "you can't give up on him."

"I'm not. It's just-" Tony cut himself off. 

"Just what?" Steve questioned. 

Tony did not say anything, just walked out of the room.

When Tony made it to the lab he was not surprised to see Bruce hunched over a table. He looked horrible. He had dark bags under his eyes that looked like bruises. His normally tan skin was deathly pale. He was thinner than he was two weeks ago. Tony looked closely at his hands and saw that they were shaking as he scribbled something down on a peace of paper. This was ridicules. 

"Bruce we have to talk," Tony said, hoping that a more direct approach would work. 

Bruce grunted, "nope, no grunting, Bruce," he said shuting down the screen in front of him, grabbing the pencil out of his hand, and setting on the table next to Bruce, "talking," he demanded. 

"What the hell Tony?" Bruce shouted. 

"Don't you yell at me, young man," Tony said calmly. 

"I'm not little," Bruce practically growled and turned away from Tony wishing he would go away. 

"You might as well be," Tony said taking Bruce's face in his hands and, ignoring Bruce's flinch, he turned him so that they were face to face, "you won't listen, you're not talking, you're not taking care of yourself. Bruce, I wanna- we wanna- help you. Baby, please."

Tony's voice and words were gentle, but Bruce reacted in anger. He pushed Tony away and stood up, "I don't want your help! I don't want it and I don't need it," Bruce shouted with tears in his eyes. 

"Bruce, you need help, Baby," Tony said trying to calm his baby down, "let the people who love you help you."

"I don't love you!" Bruce screamed at Tony even though he did not mean it. "I hate you!" Bruce saw Tony's heart brake in front of him, but he could not find a way to care. "Go away, D- Tony." Bruce could not go into his little headspace. He would get hurt. 

"I know you don't mean that."

"I do mean it. I hate you, Dada," he shouted, the name slipping out before he could stop it. He was trying to remain big but it was like trying to grasp water. 

"Then why are you calling me Dada? Tony questioned. 

"I'm not, I'm not," Bruce denied while trying to hold back tears. "I hate you. I- I hate you," Bruce reached up to pull at his hair. "Leave. Go away."

Tony grabbed Bruce's wrist, and tried to pull him into a hug. He knew that Bruce was about to turn little. Not eating or sleeping and finally talking to Tony was all taking a toll on him. Instead of pulling him on for a hug he got a round of punches to the chest.

"No, no, no, don't touch! Go 'way!" Bruce shouted trying to get away from Tony by punching him. He knew it was wrong. That hitting meant hate and that he did not hate his Dada, no matter what he said, but he did not want Tony to deal with him- no one should have to deal with him. 

Tony was able to grab Bruce's hands and pull the baby into his abused chest. The punches were hard and they hurt dut luckily of the blows hit his reactor. 

When he was pulled in for the hug, Bruce choked on a sob. He did not want little, but he felt his mental age drop no matter what he said to himself. 

"Let it out, Brucie Bear," Tony soothed, running his fingers through his hair and rocking him back and forth. 

"N-no, no can't," Bruce cried, tears escaping his eyes. 

"Why?"

"I scared of the mean man! He'll hurt me," Bruce sobbed. 

"He will never hurt you again. He is gone. He can't, any more, Baby," Tony tried to reassure the now sobbing bundle in his arms. 

Bruce shook his head, his thumb slipping into his mouth. 

"I- I sowwy, Dada," he cried, "I no hate you. I wov you. Bwucie wov you, Dada. Bwucie's sowwy."

"Its okay. I know, I know you love me. I love you too. I love you so much you'll never know," Tony said, holding his Baby close and rubbing his back. Bruce barried his face in his Dada' s chest. He wanted his teddy bear, Chewy, and his blankie. He wanted his Dada to hold him he didn't want any more hurt or hate. He just wanted love. He has wanted love for a long time he just did not know how to ask for it. He only knew how to shut people out and deal with things alone. He did not want to de alone any more. 

After a few minutes he calmed enough to hear his Dada," C'mon, Baby. Let's go to our room. Just me and you, Brucie Bear. Let Dada take care of you."

Bruce nodded, too tired for anything else. Tony picked Bruce up and placed him on his hip and carried him to the elevator that carried them to their room. He was not surprised by how light Bruce felt, but he was mad at himself for not doing this earlier.

When Dada and Baby got to their room Dada set to work on getting his Baby ready for bed. His first stop was the bathroom. He sat Bruce on the toilet set. Bruce whined and reached out to grab his Dada. Tony took his hand in his and said, "it's alright, Brucie Bear. I'm right here."

Bruce pulled Tony's hand into his chest and hugged it. Tony smiled at him and put the Baby in his lap. Bruce sighed contentedly and closed his eyes. Bruce felt Dada shifting and heard water come on. He tensed and opened his eyes. He saw the bath filling, and looked up at his Dada. He relaxed in his arms. His Dada will never hurt him. Dada loves him and he loves Dada. 

Tony started to unbutton Bruce's shirt. Tony was repulsed at the fact that he could see all of his Baby's ribs. Tony shook his head to get his mind off of it. He pulled the dress shirt off and pulled his pants down. Bruce frowned and brought his knees up to his chest. 

"It's okay, Baby. It's just Dada. Dada won't hurt you."

"Hmmm. Dada... mine. My Dada." Bruce cooed, snuggling into his Dada's chest and relaxed against him. 

Tony smiled and finished undressing Bruce without another hiccup. He turned off the water, that was thankfully only a couple inches deep. 

"C'mon Brucie Bear," Tony said, picking him up and putting him in the tub. Bruce opened his eyes again when he felt water all around him. He sucked on his thumb harder. He never liked the water that much, but being tortured with it only amplified his fear. He whined and curled up into a small ball. 

Tony knew exactly what was going on, "the water won't hurt you, Brucie. It'll help you get clean."

Bruce seemed a little confused. "Water help?" He asked tiredly past his thumb. 

"Yes," Tony said, grabbing a luffa and, making sure to keep his movements obvious, began to clean his baby. 

When got to the hair Tony put he hand on Bruce's forehead like a visor and pored the water over his head as gently as he could. Bruce gasped a little as tears stung at his eyes. 

"It's okay."

Tony lathered shampoo in his hair. Bruce knew what was going to happen soon, but he focused on his Dada' s hands and how good they felt in his hair. He hummed in slight contact. Tony then put his hand back on his forehead. When he felt the water cascading down to his head he closed his eyes tightly and whimpered as memories took over his mind.

"Dada, Dada stop pwea'," Bruce begged. Kicking his legs, sending water everywhere, and reaching up to bat the water away. Bruce felt strong arm go around him and hold him close. 

"Hey, hey, Baby. Everything's okay," Tony soothed. "Dada won't do it again, Baby." 

Tony got Bruce out of the tub, got a diaper out, and laid Bruce down on his changing mat and quickly changed Bruce in to his diaper. He grabbed Bruce and put the Baby on his hip to carry his to his room. At this point Bruce was struggling to stay awake. He wanted to night-night.

"Let's get you dressed, Baby. Then we can get you a bottle. Then we can go night-night," Tony said. 

"Sound good," Bruce said nodding. 

They entered Bruce's room and Dada went over to the closet and picked out his purple footie pyjamas, his favorite and slipped them on him. They were a little baggy, but the rest of the team will fatten him up. Starting with the bottle. 

"Here we go, Baby," Tony said bringing the bottle to Bruce's lips. Bruce latched on and began to suck. Half way through the bottle Bruce fell asleep. 

Tony took the bottle out of his mouth and replaced it with Chewy. Tony got up and, with Bruce in his arms, got into bed. He tucked the Monkey Blankie around Bruce. Bruce mumbled something in his sleep and cuddled against his Dada. 

He'll be okay, Tony told himself, and this time he knew it was true.


	16. You Deserve to Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce starts to heal.

Little Bruce

Chapter Sixteen: You Deserve to Heal

When Bruce woke up he was very confused. How did he get into his baby room? Why was he not in the lab? Why was he cuddling with Tony? Why did he have Chewy in his mouth? Then he remembered what happened last night. How Tony came into the lab and demanded that they talk. How he broke down and told Tony how scared he was. How he slipped into his little headspace. How Tony bathed him, feed him a bottle, and fell asleep while holding him. How Tony took care of him. 

He needed to get out of here before Tony woke up. He needed to go back to the labs or maybe he could go back on the run. Columbia is petty this time of year. But he didn't want to be alone, Big or Little. 

His mental battle was on. He finally decided to get up, his diaper was uncomfortably full anyway. 

When he made his move to get up. Tony's and wrapped around him tighter and he said, "if you think I'm going to let you back in the lab you are mistaken, Babe."

Bruce suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and said, "I want to get up," in, what Tony liked to call his 'crazy morning voice'

"I want to talk," Tony said. 

"You do that all the time, and we talked yesterday," Bruce pointed out

Tony laughted humorlessly, "that, my friend, is what I call you yelling at me." A small amount of guilt ran through the younger man. "Listen, Bruce. You deserve to heal..."

Tears entered Bruce's eyes, "I wish I could believe that, Tony."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony asked and Bruce said nothing. "Bruce, you need to talk to me or Nat or someone."

"You really want to hear about they drugged me so that I would go into my little headspace? How they beat my and locked me up in a dark room. About how they water boarded me. About how they made me cry and scream for you and Tasha and Uncle Steve," Brcue took a deep breath as a couple of fat tears made their way down his face. He felt like crying, but did not feel little at all. That was unusual. 

"Yes, I do," Tony answered honestly, pulling his lover into a hug. "I wanna do anything that'll help you heal, babe. I'll be here to listen. I'll be here if you need a shoulder to cry on. Anything you need, Brucie," Tony said while rubbing the younger man's back. 

Bruce laughted, even thought it sounded more like a sob, shuffled, and said, "you're so sappy, Tony."

"You're the one crying at sappy-ol'- me," Tony teased. 

Bruce's shoulders shook in a silent laugh. "I think I need that shoulder to cry on," Bruce said, wrapping his arms around and burying his face in Tony's shoulder. 

Tony wondered if Bruce was going to turn Little, but when he looked down at Bruce he realized that he properly was not. His Big side needs to heal as much as his little side did. When he was in his little headspace he remembered everything, but in his Big headspace his Little side did not remember much. Aside form people's name and the relation he had with them. That is why Bruce was able to open up to him so fast. Baby Bruce knew that Tony was a good friend. Same with Natasha and Steve. 

Speaking of Natasha, Tony remembered what Nat had suggested last night. 

"Bruce, Natasha wanted to know if you might be interested in going on a little vacation with us. So you could get away and have fun," Tony asked. 

Bruce seemed to consider this for a few moments. It sounded like a nice idea, a chance to get away and not have to worry about anything else but himself, no matter how selfish that made him feel, and the other Avengers and not have any distractions like the lab. On the other hand, he felt as if he where to do this he would be running away and, although he had just been considering that, he did not want to run any more. He was just so damn tired. Maybe a vacation was what he needed to get out of this constant exhaustion. 

He slowly nodded his consent. 

"Great, JARVIS, tell Steve and Natasha to go and pack," Tony ordered his AI with a smile. 

He looked down at Bruce when he felt his move to a more comfortable position. "We'll leave after Bruce's nap," Tony nearly absentmindedly checked Bruce's diaper,"but not before a change. "

Tony moved gentle, as not to distress the sleeping man in his arms. 

...

When JARvis repeated the information Natasha and Steve smile. 

"Great, now we'll have to make sure the little baby is packed and the big baby is packed," Natasha joked with a slight smile on her face. Steve laughted easier that any of them has that year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author is doing this instead of sleeping, so if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes I blame myself and dyslexia affecting me worst today. LOL


	17. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bruce starts his vacation with his family.  
> As always comments and kudos are welcome.

Little Bruce

Chapter 17: Vacation

When Bruce woke up he whimpered. He was alone and he did not know where his Dada was. His thumb came to his mouth and he sucked on it. 

"Dada?" Bruce whimpered out. Just then Tony came in the room as Bruce started to get teary. When Tony saw his Baby looking up at him with his big brown eyes he felt his heart melt.

"Hey, Baby," Tony said as he picked up Chewy and held it to Bruce's mouth. Bruce, of course, dropped his thumb and latched on to the pacifier. Bruce leaned into Dada's hand as he ran it through Bruce's hair. "Let's get ready to go"

'Go where?" Bruce asked as his eyebrows came together in confusion.

"We're going on vacation, remember?"

Bruce thought really hard for a second then remembered agreeing to go on vacation with his family. He nobbed fast and lifted his arms so Dada could carry him. Tony smiled at his Baby

...

No more that 2 hours later did they have one of Tony's car packed with his stuff and his fellow Avengers. He helped Bruce get into the back of the car he was in between his Tío Steve and Mommy with Dada and Clint in the front. He still was not use to Clint being nice to him. 

Bruce did not know where they were going to be on vacation, Dada and Mommy said that it was a surprise. He watched as the cityscape, with its traffic and loud noise disappear into a more wooded area of the Newyork state surprisingly fast. He was excited, but he was also still very tired. With the soothing rock of the car, the hushed sounds of his family's voices, and Chewy in his mouth, he was soon asleep with his head on Steve's shoulder. 

...

The next time Bruce woke up someone was shaking his shoulder gently and speaking softly to him. He grumbled something and snuggled into Steve's chest. 

The person shaking him giggled and said, "C'mon, Love. We're here."

Only one person called him "Love", "Mommy?"

"Right here, let's go. Dada wants to show you your room," Mommy said. 

Bruce nodded and held on to Mommy's hand as they walked up to the house with Tío Steve behind them. 

The house was HUGE. It was all wood, long two story house. It had a very big front yard, so big that Bruce wanted to see the back yard as he knew it would be bigger, there was a small garden next to the front porch. Bruce looked around the area and saw that they were in the woods. Bruce smiled behind his pacifier, he loved the woods. 

They walked through the front door and were met with the sight of a beautifully done living room. The brown couch and love set were on the walls adjacent to them and to the left of them to form an 'L' shape. There was a brown chase on the wall farthest for them. Next to the three was an entertainment center with a large flat screen T.V., DVD player and over a hundred movies. Both for children and adults. 

It was an open floor plan so they could see right into the dinning room and kitchen. There was an earthy and calming feeling about the house that made Bruce feel at ease. 

"Do you wanna see our room, Brucie?" Tony asked entering from the kitchen. 

Bruce nodded and let go of Mommy's hand to take a hold of Dada's hand. As they walked up the stairs Tony took time to observe his Baby, mostly Chewy. He might love the pacifier, but he normally only took it during nap/bed time or if he was upset. Now, it seemed, he wanted it all the time. Tony knew that it that Bruce was using the paci as a coping mechanism, and it would take a while for Bruce to get back on his normal pacifier schedule. Tony hopes that it will happen soon. He wanted to see some normalcy within the Avengers once again.

When Bruce walked into the room Tony saw his eyes widen. It looked a lot like his room back home, but that wasn't what made his eyes go wide. It was all of the new toys that he had to play with. 

"Can we pway?" Bruce asked, looking at Tony. 

"I'm a little bit, but first we need food," Tony said

Just then Bruce tummy rumbled. Tony laughted and said, "I think your tummy agrees," Tony tickled Bruce's tummy, causing a small giggle to come out of the Baby. 

Tony took that as a win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this was a pretty boring chapter. I promise more things happen in the next one. See you then


	18. The beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Little Bruce

Little Bruce 

Chapter 18: Beginning of the End

Early the next morning, Tony felt lucky that they did not have any neighbors because Steve and Clint were chasing Bruce all around the house while the baby yelled 'catch me, catch me' of course, if Steve wanted to catch the younger man he could easily. And he did, a few times, scooping up the small baby and holding him princess style while Bruce giggled in excitement and yelled 'put Brucie down, put Brucie down'. One time the young caption threw Bruce onto the couch, making Tony flinch. Natasha came up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder. 

"Just be glad that our Baby is being looked after by two very strong children," Natasha said causing him to laugh. 

Tony looked on, wondering when he was going to have to be the mean Dada and put a stop to things. Steve once again lifted the young man into his arms, but this time instead of disposing the baby on the couch he started tickling him, which Clint soon joined in. 

Apparently he now noticed that Dada was there the baby shouted, "Dada, help!" Tony stood there and did nothing, "Dada, Da, pwea'," Bruce begged, giggling his head off. 

"Okay, okay boys," Tony said walking into the room like a diva, clapping his hands, "give me my baby back," he demanded. Steve handed over the giggling and squirming mess to Tony. 

Once he was in his Dada's arm Bruce relaxed against him. 

"Yeah, you need to slow down a little, Brucie Bear," Tony said when Bruce began to cough. 

"Dada mean," Bruce said crossing his arms and pouting as Tony put him in a dinning room chair. 

"Excuse me, " Tony said as Clint said, "Brucie's in trouble," from behind them, "young man, you are the one who asked me for help."

Bruce seemed to consider this for a moment before smirking and saying, "still mean."

Tony looked heart broken, "drink your juice," Tony said putting a blue and green sippy in front of the kid, "because Dada's mean." He then walked off into the kitchen as the dinning room erupted in laughter. 

...

One thing that Tony noticed about Bruce since being recused was that all of his baby's fears; water, the dark, and small spaces, were all amplified. As most torture victims fears are, but he did not even want a lamp turned off in the living room if it ment that the room would be dark. When his fear would normally only take a hold of him if he was by himself. 

Another thing that Tony noticed was new fears that the boy had. Any sharp, unexpected noise would make him freak out. As the case of the oven on the third day on vacation. 

It was Steve's turn to cook and he was cooking Bruce's favorite meal next to pizza, spaghetti. 

Everybody else was in the living room. Natasha and Clint were curled around each other like a teenaged couple, and they wonder why Bruce keeps calling them Mr and Mrs. Barton.

Tony was setting down on the couch with a pillow on his lap and Bruce's head on the pillow. Bruce's eyes were closed and he was sucking on Chewy in a calm pace. 

Then the oven beeped and all hell broke loose. For Tony, Natasha, and Clint they did not think anything of it, just continued to watch the movie playing on screen, but Bruce knew what the beeping ment. It ment that the mean man was going to get him for a punishment. But Brucie didn't do anything wrong. Brucie was good. Brucie was a good boy!

The reaction that Bruce had to the oven was instant and surprising. He shot up like a bullet, started breathing heavily, and looked around the room with big teary eyes. Panic Attack, Tony instantly identified. 

"Hey, hey, Baby," Tony tried to sooth. 

"No!" Bruce shouted in horror, looking at Tony but not seeing him. "No, no get away!" Bruce felt his chest tighten painfully, his vision was blurry and not just because of the tears, and he could not catch his breath. He felt someone behind him touch his shoulder. "No!" He shouted again. Getting up like a little rocket and shooting to the farthest corner of the room and sinking down onto the floor. He felt the presence of someone in front of him and his chest tightened up again. 

Tony saw his Baby clench at his chest while tears streamed down his face and watched as he took erratic breaths. 

"C'mon, Brucie Bear, it's just us. It's just Dada, Baby," Tony's words had no effect on the Baby as he did not calm. 

Tony did the only thing that he could think of, he sang. 

Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Dada's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Dada's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Dada's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Dada's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Dada' s gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Dada's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Dada's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.

Tony repeated the old lullady several times before Bruce calmed enough to see that it was just his family, not the mean man and his goons. 

"Dada, M-Mommy," Bruce said, his breathing not completely back to normal, but it was getting there. 

"We're right here," Natasha resured, "so is uncle Steve and Clint."

Tony opened his arms and Bruce jumped in them and started to cry his heart out. He felt the presence of four people around him, but this time he was not scared. 

"C'mon Brucie," he heard someone say, "calm down. You're a big brave boy, I know you can do it."

Bruce's eyes finally went dry, and turned, surprised that it was Clint speaking to him. 

...

The next morning, after Bruce had the panic attack, the Avengers were outside playing soccer. Bruce could tell that his family was letting him win, just like Tío Steve let him get away last night, but did not care. He was happy that he was with his family. 

Bruce's Dada noticed that Bruce was smiling, a real smile that reached his eyes and everything. He did not have Chewy like he has for the past few days. 

He looked like he was healing. 

Tony could tell that this was a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will de more Dada Tony and Baby Bruce later.


End file.
